One Heart you keep following
by Suika Severin
Summary: Nach dem Krieg hat sich vieles verändert. In Severus' Snapes Fall nicht zum besseren. Ein neuer VgdDKLehrer bringt die Wahrheit ans Licht... AU, ignoriert so ziemlich alles ab Band 3. Abused Snape
1. Der neue Lehrer

**So! auf ein neues. Hab die Geschichte inhaltlich etwas gerafft und jetzt geht sie nochmal online. Im ersten Kapitel hat sich fast nichts geändert. Die anderen sind auch nur minimal umgeschrieben. Allerdings ist die Geschichte nun ein Kapitel kürzer. Also diejenigen, die die alte Version gelesen haben müssen dann mit Nr. 5 einsteigen.**

**Allen viel spass beim lesen!**

_Wer die updates immer als erste haben will (ca.1 Woche bevor ich sie hier poste) muss auf meine homepage schauen, die Adresse findet ihr auf meinem Profil _**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Kasai und später Kisha gehören mir. Der Rest der Personen und Orte gehören JKR.

**One Heart you keep following**

**Der neue Lehrer**

Eine einsame Gestallt glitt geräuschlos durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und Professor Snape war nach einem Besuch in der Küche auf dem Weg in sein Quartier. Er hatte Zwei große Behälter Wasser unter einem Arm und unter dem anderen einen Beutel mit dem nötigsten an Nahrungsmitteln für die nächste Woche. Er war erleichtert als er in den Gang einbog in der seine Wohnung lag. An der Tür angekommen setzte er den Beutel ab und kramte in seinem zerrissenen Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einem einfachen Alohomora schwang die morsche Holztür knarrend auf und gab den Weg in sein Wohnzimmer frei. Snape schleppte seine Mitbringsel zu einem Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes, stellte sie dort ab und legte einen Verderbeschutzzauber auf sie. Dann ging er zu dem einzigen anderen Möbelstück im Raum, einem alten Sessel und ließ sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzen darin nieder. Es hatte sich viel verändert in den letzten Jahren. Und in seinem Fall nicht zum besseren.

_Als vor drei Jahren der Dunkle Lord vernichtet wurde, von Potter wie erwartet, jubelte die gesamte Zaubererwelt. Helden wurden gefeiert, Soldaten und Spione ausgezeichnet, die Todesser die im Kampf nicht gestorben waren wurden nach Askaban gebracht und dort auf immer weggesperrt. Diesmal kam keiner davon, selbst Lucius Malfoy konnte sich nicht freikaufen, er wurde von seinem eigenen Sohn als Anhänger Voldemorts überführt und angeklagt. Draco hatte sich für die richtige Seite entschieden worauf Severus sehr stolz war. Er hatte für Dumbledor spioniert und gekämpft und damit seine Familie verloren. Aber dafür hatte er einen Partner gewonnen. Es hatte ganz schönes Aufsehen gegeben als er und Potter Hand in Hand auf der Dankesfeier aufgetaucht waren. Wer hätte schon gedacht dass die Feinde aus der Schulzeit als Liebespaar enden würden? Snape hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Er war zu der Zeit in St. Mungos im Koma. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn zwei Wochen vor dem großen Kampf enttarnt und sich für seinen Verrat grausam an ihm gerächt. Man hatte seinen verstümmelten Körper vor Hogwarts Toren abgelegt um Dumbledor zu zeigen "wie man mit ihm und Potter verfahren würde". Es war ein Wunder das er mit all seinen Verletzungen überlebt hatte. Man hatte ihn mehrfach unter den Cruciatus-Fluch gestellt, in mit Brand und Messerflüchen Beine, Oberkörper und Arme verunstaltet, viele Knochen waren gebrochen, seine Hände völlig zertrümmert, dazu war er völlig unterernährt und dehydriert. Erst zwei Monate später war er wieder zu sich gekommen. Die Heiler in St. Mungos hatten ihn schon fast aufgegeben, umso größer war die Freude dass der wichtigste Spion im Kampf gegen Voldemort wieder aufgewacht war. Dumbledor hatte ihn nach Howards geholt sobald es sein fragiler Gesundheitszustand zugelassen hatte. Snape hatte sich nach einem halben Jahr mit anstrengender Therapie und vielen Rückschlägen soweit erholt gehabt das er an den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle teilnehmen konnte. Er war begeistert von den Schülern empfangen worden, die Nachricht dass er ein Spion gegen den dunklen Lord gewesen war hatte seine Beliebtheit unter ihnen erheblich angehoben. Seine Slytherins, die ihn auch in der Zeit die er im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte oft besucht hatten, bestürmten ihn sofort mit Fragen wann er denn wieder unterrichten würde. Doch da hatte er sie enttäuschen müssen, er würde zwar wieder Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein, eine Stelle die Professor Sinistra freundlicher Weise während seiner Krankenzeit übernommen hatte, aber unterrichten würde er wohl nie mehr können. Es machte ihm große Schwierigkeiten über längere Zeiten zu stehen und seine Hände waren nach einer Sonderbehandlung von Malfoy senior nicht mehr für die filigrane Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens geeignet. Auch wenn er im Großen und Ganzen noch gut davon gekommen war, was er wohl den Heilern in St. Mungos zu verdanken hatte. So hatten die Schüler der anderen Häuser nur noch selten etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt, die anderen Lehrer hatten ihn größten Teils ignoriert was ihn zwar anfangs etwas stutzig machte aber es dann als deren Gewohnheit abgestempelt hatte. Ein großer Fehler wie sich später herausstellte._

_Alles in allem konnte er endlich anfangen zu leben. Er genoss es Spaziergänge über das Hogwartsgelände zu machen, mit Hagrid Tee zu trinken und dabei über Magische Geschöpfe zu fachsimpeln. Abends würde er sich oft bei Albus in dessen Turm wieder finden, auf ein Schachspiel, Tee und Kuchen oder nur um zu plaudern. Auch in der Bibliothek war er ein häufiger und gern gesehener Gast. Oft verbrachte er Stunden damit mit der Bibliothekarin über ein Buch das er gerade las zu diskutieren. Es war die schönste Zeit seines Lebens._

_Doch dann änderte sich alles._

_Ein Jahr nach dem Ende des Krieges brach dann alles was er sich aufgebaut hatte ins sich zusammen. Albus Dumbledor, starb. Völlig unvorhergesehen und unerwartet. Er war einfach eingeschlafen. Severus vergrub sich bis zur Bestattung in seinem Quartier. Bis es schließlich so weit war. Es wurde eine festliche Beerdigung bei der sich Snape im Hintergrund hielt, so sah auch niemand die stillen Tränen die er vergoss. Noch am Abend wurde Mc Gonagal als neue Schulleitung und Sinistra als ihre Stellvertretung bekannt gegeben. Und als Severus nach dem Abendessen sein Quartier betrat war dieses leer geräumt bis auf das Mobiliar das er auch jetzt noch besaß. Auf dem Tisch hatte ein Brief gelegen der ihm seine fristlose Kündigung mitteilte. Völlig entgeistert hatte er ihn immer wieder durchgelesen. 'Was soll das?' Fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf bevor er zum Büro der neu ernannten Direktorin eilte. Es musste ein Missverständnis sein, warum sollte Minerva, mit der er eigentlich ein freundliches Verhältnis hatte wie er glaubte, ihm das antun? Er hatte nur Hogwarts, wo sollte er hin wenn sie ihn rauswarfen? Wer würde schon einen arbeitsunfähigen Zaubertränkemeister einstellen? All das ging ihm auf dem Weg durch den Kopf. Doch alle seine Hoffnungen auf einen Irrtum wurden zunichte gemacht als Mc Gonagal ihm Tür öffnete und fragte was er noch hier wollte. Er schaffte es ins Büro zu kommen und eine Erklärung zu fordern, die er auch erhielt. Kalt und jegliches Zeichen von Mitleid teilte sie ihm mit das das Lehrerkollegium beschlossen hatte das man 'kein Monster wie ihn' an der Schule haben wollte. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen. 'Ein Monster? Dafür hielten sie ihn? Ihm kamen wieder die Gesichter seiner Kollegen in den Kopf, wie hatte er es nicht sehen können? Wie hatte er deren Verachtung nur für Ignoranz halten können?' Mc Gonagal hatte ihn noch einige andere Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, bis er schließlich drauf und dran war aus dem Büro zu flüchten um seine Tränen zu verbergen. Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte kam Falkes mit einem Brief durch das geöffnete Fenster geflogen den er auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Eindeutig ein Heuler, was am roten Umschlag deutlich zu erkennen war, welcher explodierte sobald er den Schreibtisch berührte. Deutlich war die Stimme eines wütenden Dumbledors zu hören. "Mc Gonagal. Wie kannst du mich nur so hintergehen. Ich hatte gehofft dass ich mich täuschen würde, aber wenn Falkes es als notwendig sieht dir diesen Brief zu überbringen war meine Befürchtung wohl berechtigt. Severus bleibt in Hogwarts, so wie ich es veranlasst habe und auch du wirst nichts daran ändern. Er hat Lebenslanges Wohnrecht hier in Hogwarts und auch wenn ich nicht ändern kann dass du ihm die Arbeit nimmst so habe ich doch sichergestellt dass er hier ein Zuhause und Verpflegung hat. Du hast mich enttäuscht Mc Gonagal." Dann nahm seine Stimme einen sanfteren Ton an. "Severus mein Junge, es tut mir leid das ich nicht mehr für dich tun kann. Bitte erfülle dir deine Träume mein Junge, du hast es dir verdient. Leb wohl." Damit verstummte der Heuler. Mc Gonagal war rot angelaufen vor Wut. Severus ging nun einfach in sein Quartier, legte sich auf sein Bett und weinte. Er weinte aus Verzweiflung über die Ungerechtigkeit Mc Gonagals, aus Angst das sein in den letzten Monaten aufgebautes Glück nun vorbei war, aber vor allem weinte er um Albus, seinen Ziehvater._

Zwei Jahre waren seitdem vergangen, und es hatte sich stetig zum Schlechten verändert. Er hatte außer den Hauselfen keinerlei Gesprächspartner mehr, und diesen wurde es vor kurzem verboten ihn zu besuchen. Das einzige was er von den Lehrern zu hören bekam waren Beleidigungen und gelegentlich auch Flüche, die sie ihm auf den Hals jagten. Er hätte Hogwarts schon lange verlassen aber er wusste nicht wo er hin sollte, in den letzten Jahren hatte er zwar ein bisschen Geld angespart, doch das würde nie reichen um ihn durchs Leben zu bringen. Und so blieb er hier, ertrug den Hass seiner Kollegen, nur um Nachts dann durch Hogwarts und die Ländereien zu streifen und schließlich zur Küche in der er seine Vorräte auffrischte. Tagsüber versteckte er sich dann in seinen Quartieren und hoffte darauf dass ihn die Lehrer in Ruhe lassen würden, doch das kam nur selten vor. Meistens kamen Mc Gonagal und Sinistra um ihn zu verhöhnen und teilweise auch zu verhexen. Die anderen Lehrer kamen seltener und gaben sich meist damit zufrieden ihn zu beleidigen. Severus wagte es nicht zu wehren, denn ein Angriff auf seine "Kollegen" könnte dafür sorgen dass er doch noch der Schule verwiesen werden konnte. Albus' Entscheidung hin oder her.

Severus schaute auf die Uhr, es war jetzt schon halb drei in der Früh. Zeit ins Bett zu gehen damit er die Kraft hatte sich dem nächsten Tag zu stellen. Er erhob sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, er hatte nach wie vor eine leichte Schwäche in den Beinen die ihm nach körperlicher Belastung immer besonders heimsuchte, und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Er zog sich aus, legte seine Robe sorgfältig zusammen und legte sie zu seiner einzigen Ersatzrobe auf das Fensterbrett, einen Schrank besaß er nicht. Nachdem er sich kurz gewaschen hatte legte er sich ins Bett, deckte sich mit einer schon mehrfach geflickten Decke zu und schlief ein. Sein letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen galt den nahenden Sommerferien, der einzigen Zeit im Jahr in der er völlig allein in Hogwarts war, der schönsten Zeit des Jahres.

Severus sah den Schülern nach wie sie mit den magischen Kutschen in Richtung Hogsmead fuhren. Bald würden auch die Lehrer die Schule verlassen aber vorher würde Mc Gonagal ihm gewiss noch einen Besuch abstatten. Es grauste ihm davor, sie würde ihn wieder beleidigen oder noch schlimmeres. Er wusste nicht warum aber es tat ihm immer noch weh so von seiner ehemaligen Kollegin so behandelt zu werden. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach jemanden der ihn wie ein menschliches Wesen behandelte. Der vielleicht auf mal eine Umarmung oder ein paar tröstende Worte für ihn übrig hatte. Die Hoffnung auf einen Liebhaber hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Es klopfte an der Tür und Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ohne darauf zu warten dass er sie hereinbat, stieß die Direktorin die Tür auf und kam ins Zimmer. Ein angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Severus ärgerte sich, sollte sie ihm doch Möbel geben und die Hauselfen putzen lassen. Dann würde es hier vielleicht besser aussehen. Aber allein, mit seinen verbleibenden Verletzungen, schaffte er es nicht mehr als das nötigste zu putzen. Sie ging auf ihn zu, wohlbedacht ja nichts zu berühren. 'Sie tut ja gerade so als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit' dachte Severus bei sich. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und musterte ihn abwertend. "Snape."" Was für eine herzliche Begrüßung." Die Direktorin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wenn sie endlich von dieser Schule verschwinden würden dann hätten sie ihre Ruhe und wir müssten ihre hässliche Visage nicht mehr sehen. Dann bräuchte ich sie nicht zu begrüßen." Ein hinterhaltiges Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Nachdem sie es nicht als nötig empfinden hier zu putzen habe ich mich dazu entschlossen dass sie hier wohl kein Wasser brauchen." Severus starrte sie entsetzt an. Er musste doch nun eh schon sein Trinkwasser aus der Küche in seine Wohnung schleppen, da das Wasser das aus der Leitung kam seid kurzem nicht mehr trinkbar war. Er konnte sich schon denken dass das nur eine weitere Schikane war, aber dass sie ihm nun das Wasser komplett sperrten..., wie sollte er sich waschen? Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun. Mc Gonagal schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. "Sie können ja im See baden, der Krake hätte bestimmt gern einen Freund." Sie lachte. Damit drehte sie sich um und ging Richtung Tür. Doch bevor sie draußen war drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. " Ach ja, Snape. Wehe ihnen sie machen hier Schwierigkeiten während ich weg bin. Turmenta." Severus sackte keuchend zusammen. Der Turmenta war zwar im Gegensatz zum Cruciatus ein Witz, aber es war schlimm genug. Er hörte wie die Tür sich schloss und der Fluch legte sich langsam. Er blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Boden knien, und versuchte aufhören zu zittern. Innerlich fluchte er. Inzwischen müsste er es doch gewohnt sein, warum schwächten ihn Mc Gonagals Flüche immer so? Severus kroch zum Tisch und zog sich mühsam daran hoch, dann wankte er zu seinem Bett und legte sich erschöpft nieder. Er würde sich ein, zwei Stunden ausruhen und dann zum See gehen. Wenn er gewusst hätte was die Direktorin vor hatte hätte er sich heute in der früh noch geduscht und die Wäsche gewaschen, so durfte er die neue Regelung gleich ausprobieren. Severus schloss die Augen und seufzte. Er hatte jetzt zwei Monate ruhe bevor die Lehrer wieder kamen. Und diese würde er genießen.

Severus fand sich knapp zweieinhalb stunden später tatsächlich auf dem Weg zum See. Er war bepackt mit seiner Ersatzrobe die er waschen müsste, Handtuch, Seife und Wechselwäsche, die er an einem geschützten Platz ins Gras legte. Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit und wusch seine Dreckwäsche und machte Pläne wie er die Ferien verbringen würde. Auf jeden Fall würde er sich jetzt regelmäßig in der Küche einfinden, damit er etwas zunahm. Vielleicht kam er ja in ein Bad der Vertrauensschüler hinein, die Gemälde mochten ihn ja eigentlich recht gern. Severus hob seine Robe aus dem Wasser und überprüfte ob sie wenigstens einigermaßen sauber war. Er seufzte, sauberer würde er sie wohl nicht bekommen. Er wand den Stoff aus und hing die Robe auf. Während die dann über einem Ast der Weide trocknete zog er sich aus und stieg ins Wasser. Er zitterte. Wie sollte das denn im Winter werden, das Wasser war selbst im Juni noch eisig. Severus wusch sich schnell Körper und Haare und kletterte wieder an Land. Er wollte sich gerade das Handtuch um die Hüften legen als er hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte. Erschrocken fuhr er herum, völlig vergessend das er noch immer noch nackt war und starrte den Störenfried an der einige Meter entfernt stand erschrocken an. Dieser wurde rot und drehte sich weg, aber nicht ohne ihn vorher noch zu mustern. Nun wurde Severus bewusst das er dem Fremden unbekleidet gegenüberstand und er warf sich hochrot im Gesicht seine Robe über. Dann drehte er sich zu dem anderen Mann um, nur um ihn dabei zu erwischen wie er ihn wieder beobachtete. "Was wollen sie?" fragte er und wich einen Schritt zurück. Etwas was er früher nie getan hätte, doch inzwischen hatte er gelernt niemanden zu vertrauen. Zu oft war er schon hinterrücks angegriffen worden. Und sein Zauberstab lag gut drei Meter von ihm entfernt. Er musterte sein Gegenüber. Der Mann war um die Eins- fünfundachtzig groß, schlank und leicht muskulös. Er hatte dunkelbraune Haare die ihm über die Schultern fielen und ebensolche Augen. Alles zusammen fand Severus ihn ziemlich attraktiv, was das verlegene Lächeln kein bisschen minderte. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Soweit war er nun also schon... das er wildfremde Männer angaffte. Severus wurde von der Stimme des Fremden aus seinen Gedanken geholt. "Entschuldigen Sie. Ich wollte Sie nicht überraschen." Sagt er. "Ich bin der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kasai Mire. Mann sagte mir das jemand im Schloss warten würde um mir mein Apartment zu zeigen, ich verbringe die Ferien hier. Aber im Schloss ist niemand und als ich hier etwas hörte..." er brach mit einem verlegenen Räuspern ab.

Na toll, das hätte Mc Gonagal ihm auch sagen können! Aber nein, nur wieder eine weitere Schikane. "Das wurde mir nicht mitgeteilt. Die Lehrkräfte und die Direktorin sind schon abgereist, aber ich kann ihnen ihr Apartment zeigen." Er nahm seine Sachen und steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Roben, so dass er ihn erreichen konnte. Auch wenn er ihn kaum benutzte. Die Unterernährung und die Verfluchungen durch die anderen Lehrer hatten seine Kräfte stark geschwächt. Er konnte nur noch die einfachsten Zauber der Erstklässler ausführen, eine Tatsache die ihn verängstigte und die er geheim hielt. Was geschehen würde wenn die Lehrerschaft dies erfahren würde, daran wollte Severus gar nicht denken. Er wandte sich zum gehen. Was wohl dieser Kasai über ihn denken musste, mit seinen zerschlissenen Roben, dem eingefallenen Gesicht und abgemagert wie er war. Noch dazu die Narben, die seinen Körper bedeckten. Nein er war nicht schön, war es auch noch nie gewesen. Doch so schlimm wie jetzt hatte er noch nicht einmal während des Krieges ausgesehen. Noch dazu hatte er im See gebadet, was bei diesen Temperaturen doch sehr ungewöhnlich war. Wahrscheinlich hielt er ihn für einen Penner…

Sie kamen am Eingang zum Schloss an und Severus sah sich nervös um. Dann stieg er die Treppe zu den Lehrerappartments hinauf. Sie wahren nicht all zu weit von seinen eigenen entfernt. Was wohl oder übel für ihn bedeutete dass er sich diesen Sommer doch verstecken musste. Wenn dieser Mire schon mit Mc Gonagal geredet hatte, was sehr wahrscheinlich war, dann war er nicht sicher. Soviel dazu das er sich ein bisschen pflegen konnte..

Severus blieb vor einem Elbenportrait stehen und drehte sich zu Mire um. Dieser starrte ihm schon wieder auf den Hintern. Nun bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun, was wäre wenn er versuchen würde ihn zu vergewaltigen? Ein Zittern fuhr durch seinen Körper. Nein, alles nur das nicht ´ Dachte er ängstlich. Er musste hier weg. „Das hier ist ihr Quartier." Brachte er möglichst ruhig hervor. „Sie müssen ein Passwort mir dem Portrait vereinbaren, sonst lässt er sie in Zukunft nicht mehr rein." Dann wandte er sich dem Elben zu. „ Das ist der neue Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sei so nett und öffne." Der Elb verbeugte sich. „Natürlich Professor Snape." Sagte er lächelnd. Aus irgend einem Grund sprachen ihn die Gemälde alle mit seinem alten Titel an, was ihn sonst nicht störte, doch als er jetzt das geschockte Gesicht Mires sah wurde ihm bewusst das dieser ihn erst jetzt erkannt hatte. Als dieser einen Schritt auf ihn zu ging überkam Severus endgültig die Panik. Er wich zurück und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen zu seinem Quartier. Dort angekommen verriegelte er die Tür und sank schluchzend zu Boden. Die nächsten drei Monate würden die Hölle werden.

Tbc

Nun bitte ich nur noch um Reviews. Wenn ich 5 hab kommt das nächte Kapitel

Bis dann

suika severin


	2. Unfall und Wahrheit

Bin gerade mitten im Umzug, darum dauert alles ein bisschen länger…

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, außer Kasai und später Kisha, das sind meine

**Unfall und Wahrheiten**

Severus ging langsam in Richtung Küche. Bei jedem Geräusch fuhr er zusammen, die letzten Tage hatten ihn mit Albträumen versorgt, was ihm dieser Mire alles antun könnte. Aber so sehr er sich auch vor dem neuen Lehrer verstecken wollte, er konnte nicht mehr länger ohne etwas zu essen auskommen. Den Hauselfen hatte Mc Gonagal schon vor einiger Zeit verboten ihm Essen in seine Wohnung zu bringen. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig, als sich in die Küche zu schleichen. Seine letzte Mahlzeit war schon vier Tage her und sein Wasservorrat ging auch zur Neige.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er an dem Portrait das den Eingang zur Küche verbarg, erreichte. Gleich wäre er in Sicherheit. Severus kitzelte die Birne und trat ein. Sofort kam Dobby auf ihn zu und strahlte ihn freudig an. „Professor Snape, Sir. Dobby ist so froh dass sie hier sind. Dobby hat sich Sorgen gemacht das Professor Snape Sir krank. Hat Professor Snape Sir Hunger? Dobby bringt Professor Snape Sir alles was er will." Severus musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dobby wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht wie sehr er sich über diese Begrüßung freute. Die meisten hätten es wohl eher als nervig empfunden, aber für ihn waren diese Wesen die Einzigen, die ihn in den letzten Jahren freundlich behandelt hatten und er sog die Freude darüber in sich auf um über die schlimmen Tage hinwegzukommen. Er ging vor dem Elfen in die Hocke und sagte freundlich. „Danke Dobby. Aber es geht mir gut. Es ist nur ein neuer Lehrer in der Schule und du weist ja wie die Lehrer auf mich reagieren." Dobby nickte traurig und ließ die Ohren hängen, dann nahm er Severus´ Hand und zog ihn zu einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. „Dobby macht Professor Snape Sir etwas zu essen." Severus setzte sich mit einem Seufzen. Seine Hände zitterten vor Erschöpfung und sein Kopf schmerzte, nun, da er saß. Dobby brachte ihm eine warme Brühe und eine Tasse Tee, dann richtete er die üblichen Lebensmittel her die Severus mitnehmen würde. Severus aß langsam um seinen Magen nicht zu überlasten. Es war eine Wohltat nach so langer Zeit einmal wieder etwas Warmes zu bekommen. Nachdem er Schüssel und Tasse geleert hatte legte Severus den Kopf auf die Arme, um ein bisschen auszuruhen bevor er zurück zu seiner Wohnung ging. Er schloss die Augen und bevor er sich versah war er eingeschlafen.

Kasai Mire war mehr als verwundert über das was in diesem Schloss geschah. Seit er in Schloss angekommen war, war so viel Seltsames passiert. Als erstes wurde er ins Schloss bestellt, nur um es leer vor zu finden und dann erst seine Begegnung mit Severus Snape! Diese war nun wirklich mehr als seltsam, aber alles andere als unerfreulich gewesen. Wie oft traf man denn auf so eine Schönheit? Und dann auch noch nackt. Er hatte ja schon einiges über den Zaubertränkemeister gehört in den letzten Jahren. Immerhin wurde er von der Zauberwelt inzwischen genauso verehrt wie Harry Potter. In den ersten Monaten nach dem Sieg waren fast täglich Artikel über ihn im Tagespropheten und anderen Zeitungen zu finden gewesen. Angefangen hatte es mit dem Bericht darüber, wie Snape als Spion und einer von Voldemorts engsten Vertrauten diesen langsam über die Jahre vergiftet hatte, bis dieser, ohne es zu wissen, ein leichtes Opfer für Potter gewesen war. Dann ein langer und überaus rührseliger Bericht darüber, welche Entbehrungen er in den letzten 22 Jahren auf sich genommen hatte. Diesen hatte der Beschriebene, sehr zur Belustigung der Umstehenden, mitten in der Winkelgasse in Flammen aufgehen lassen.

Seit dem waren inzwischen schon drei Jahre vergangen. Und auch die Zeitungsberichte hatten sich verändert. Nun fand man immer wieder Artikel in denen Schüler behaupteten, dass ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer von den anderen Lehrkräften misshandelt wurde, dass er abgemagert, krank und von Fluchnarben gezeichnet wäre. Aber die Dementis des Ministeriums und Mc Gonagals erstickten alle möglichen Nachforschungen. Die meisten ignorierten diese Artikel inzwischen, aber Kasai nicht. Ihm gingen sie nicht aus dem Kopf. Allein der Gedanke, dass der Mann für den er nun seit Jahren schwärmte, auch schon vor dessen Berühmtheit, verletzt wurde, trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Und so hatte er sich ohne lange zu überlegen auf die ausgeschriebene Stelle als VgddK- Lehrer beworben. Was ihn wieder zur Situation seiner Ankunft führte. Denn ja, der Zaubertränkemeister war eine Schönheit, mit seinen fast hüftlangen, schwarzen Haaren die seinen Körper umspielten. Aber er war wirklich mehr als nur dünn, er war abgemagert und tatsächlich war er von Narben übersät, einige davon eindeutig nur wenige Wochen alt. Das Erschreckendste war allerdings sein Gesichtsausdruck gewesen als sie sich trafen. Die angsterfüllten Blicke, wie er sich immer wieder versicherte das Kasai ihm nicht zu nahe kam als er ihn zu seinem Apartment führte und dann als er flüchtete… War es wirklich wahr?

Wurde er wirklich von Mc Gonagall und den anderen Lehrern misshandelt? Die Beweise waren erdrückend. Kasai wünschte sich, dass er ihm helfen könnte. Aber seit seiner Ankunft war Severus wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Er hatte sich mehrfach bei den Hauselfen nach ihm erkundigt, doch diese hatten sich misstrauisch dreinschauend geweigert ihm Auskunft zu geben. Als wollten sie ihn beschützen. Kasai seufzte. Er hatte ja noch gut zwei Monate Zeit um Severus aus der Reserve zu locken. Vielleicht würde er ja dessen Herz gewinnen können.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr beschloss er sich in die Küche zu begeben und sich etwas zu essen zu genehmigen. Die große Halle mied er, er fühlte sich verloren wenn er allein in der riesigen Halle war. Also ging er zur Küche die er durch Zufall auf einem seiner Streifzüge entdeckt hatte, ohne zu wissen was ihn dort erwartete…

Dobby hatte Severus liebevoll zu gedeckt als er ihn schlafend vorfand. Mit traurigen Augen hatte er den jungen Mann angeblickt. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als das er seinem Professor Snape helfen könnte. Aber er konnte nicht mehr tun als ihn so gut es ging zu umsorgen und während der Ferien wieder aufzupäppeln. Er hoffte, dass er ihn wenigstens etwas auf die Ankunft der Lehrer in zwei Monaten vorbereiten konnte. Leise drehte sich Dobby um und ging in sein eigenes Quatier, er wollte dem Professor etwas Schlaf gönnen. So hörte er auch nicht wie sich das Portal zur Küche erneut öffnete.

Kasai staunte nicht schlecht als er die Küche betrat und Severus schlafend an einem der Tische vorfand. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihm und strich im sacht einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er erschrak. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, war der Mann vor ihm noch dünner geworden. Er besah die eingefallenen Wangen auf denen die langen schwarzen Wimpern auflagen. Die schmalen roten Lippen, nun trocken und rissig, waren leicht geöffnet. Sein Oberkörper hob sich zitternd bei jedem Atemzug. Kasai streckte die Hand aus um Severus zu wecken.

In diesem Moment ertönte die aufgebrachte Stimme Dobby's durch den Raum. „WAS tun sie mit Professor Snape Sir? Dobby lässt nicht zu das sie Professor Snape Sir weh tun!" Severus fuhr furchtbar zusammen und nach einem geschockten Blick auf den Mann der nur einige Zentimeter neben ihm stand sprang er auf und wich zurück. Hastig suchten seine Augen den Raum nach einem Fluchtweg ab, sein Atem ging furchtbar schnell und unregelmäßig. Vorsichtig ging Kasai auf ihn zu. "Professor, bitte ich will ihnen doch nichts tun. Beruhigen sie sich." Doch Snape schien das Gesagte gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Er versuchte ein weiteres Mal Severus zu berühren, doch Severus wich mit einem Wimmern zurück und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei zum Ausgang. Kasai sah noch seine panisch aufgerissenen schwarzen Augen bevor deren Besitzer fluchtartig die Küche verließ.

„Du dummes Ding! Musstest du ihn so erschrecken? Ich wollte ihm doch gar nichts tun!" fauchte er dem nun betreten dreinblickenden Dobby entgegen bevor er Severus nachrannte. Wenn er diese Sache nicht sofort klarstellte würde er wohl keine Chance mehr bei dem jungen Mann haben, das wusste er.

Severus war in Panik. Wie hatte er nur einschlafen können? So dumm konnte auch nur er sein! Ängstlich warf er einen Blick hinter sich als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Dieser Miré verfolgte ihn! Er versuchte noch schneller zu laufen, der Weg zurück zu seinem sicheren Quartier kam ihm so furchtbar lang vor. Sein Körper protestierte schmerzhaft als er sich weiter zwang immer schneller zu laufen. Aber es würde ihn viel Schlimmeres erwarten, wenn ihn der andere einholte. Der andere hatte nun schon einige Male versucht ihn zu berühren, er würde mit ihm das gleiche machen wie die Todesser... damals. Er hörte wie die Schritte lauter wurden, wie Miré näher kam. Er war nun fast an der Treppe die zu den Lehrerwohnungen hinab führte und seine Beine fingen an zu zittern. Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle. Er war völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte. Die Bilder vor seinen Augen fingen an zu verschwimmen. ´Gleich, gleich´ durchfuhr es ihn. Als er die Treppe erreichte durchflutete ihn eine Welle der Erleichterung, gleich wäre er in Sicherheit. Aber noch bevor er sich recht darüber freuen konnte spürte er wie eine Hand seinen Arm ergriff. Mit einem Schrei drehte er sich um und schüttelte Kasai's Hand ab. Doch bei seinem nächsten Schritt nach hinten trat er ins Leere und er fiel rücklings die Stufen hinunter. Das Letzte was er wahrnahm war wie eine Hand die seine streifte und jemand scheinbar verzweifelt seinen Namen rief. Dann kam er hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf und alles wurde schwarz.

Kasai rieb sich erschöpft die Augen und streckte sich in dem Sessel in dem er mittlerweile seit mehreren Stunden saß und ließ seinen Blick wieder einmal über die stille Gestalt gleiten, die bewusstlos in seinem Bett lag. Severus Snape. Der junge Mann versank fast in den Kissen und Decken in denen er eingewickelt war. Aschfahl war sein Gesicht, das teils von einem Verband verdeckt wurde.

Kasai seufzte, nicht zum ersten Mal seit dem er hier saß. Er war noch immer schockiert über Severus' Reaktion ihm gegenüber. Und als dann der andere die Treppe hinunter gestürzt war… .Er hatte noch versucht ihn festzuhalten, hatte seinen Namen gerufen. Als er dann auf dem Boden aufschlug und regungslos liegen blieb befürchtete er schon das Schlimmste. Doch zum Glück war Severus noch einmal glimpflich davon gekommen. Er hatte nur einige Schrammen, blaue Flecken und eine Platzwunde an der Stirn. Das Einzige das ihn wohl für einige Tage im Bett halten würde war eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung und sein so schon schlechter Gesundheitszustand.

Normalerweise hätte Kasai diese Verletzungen ohne Probleme heilen können, doch Severus' Körper schien geradezu resistent gegen Heilflüche zu sein. Kein einziger Zauber zeigte auch nur die kleinste Wirkung. So würde Severus das Ganze wohl auf dem Muggelweg überstehen müssen.

Wenn er doch nur endlich aufwachen würde. Es war nicht normal dass er bei einer Gehirnerschütterung so lange bewusstlos war. Er strich Severus durch die Haare um irgendeine Reaktion zu erhalten. Sie kam nicht und so beschloss Kasai sich erst einmal frisch zu machen. Er würde wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen bis Severus zu sich kam.

Severus fühlte sich als hätte ihn eine Herde Hippogreife überrannt. Wo war er? Er lag auf einem weichen Untergrund, also war er nicht in seinem Bett. Was war passiert? Severus durchforstete vorsichtig seine Erinnerungen.

Kaum kamen diese zu ihm zurück schlug er erschrocken die Augen auf. Das stellte sich als überaus schmerzhaft heraus und er schloss sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder. Das was er in diesem kurzem Augenblick gesehen hatte reichte damit ihm klar wurde das er in einem Schlafzimmer lag. Bloß welches? Hatte dieser Mire sich etwa um ihn gekümmert? Oder hatte er…? Panisch versuchte er seinen Bekleidungszustand festzustellen und war erleichtert dass er wenigstens eine Hose trug. Aber das hieß nicht dass es so bleiben würde. Wenn dieser Mire ihm geholfen hatte wollte er gewiss eine Gegenleistung…. Severus wimmerte leise.

Er musste hier weg, er würde es nicht noch mal überstehen wenn ihm jemand das antat. Mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht versuchte er sich aufzurichten und aus dem Bett zu kriechen. Er mühte sich mehrere Minuten vergeblich ab, als er Jemandem im Nebenraum hörte. Nun ergriff Severus endgültig die Panik, er dachte nicht einmal daran sich schlafend zu stellen. Er mobilisierte alle Kraft die er in sich fand und zog sich über den Rand des Bettes. Das er von da aus wohl nicht recht viel weiter kommen würde war ihm nicht bewusst. Sein ganzes Denken fixierte sich darauf zu fliehen und schloss logische Gedanken aus. Er erstarrte und wurde kreidebleich als er die Tür öffnen hörte.

Kasai fühlte sich wie ein neuer Mensch als er aus der Dusche trat und sich in ein Handtuch wickelte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes war er trocken und er hatte sich gerade seine Hose angezogen als er hörte dass irgendetwas auf den Boden aufschlug. Er warf sich sein Hemd über und eilte in sein Schlafzimmer, nur um sein Bett leer und Severus zusammengekauert auf dem Boden vorzufinden. Er ging langsam auf den zitternden Mann zu, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Je näher er Severus kam desto größer wurde dessen Panik. Er nahm nicht wahr das Kasai ihm beruhigend zuredete. Als Kasai schließlich seine Hand auf Severus Schulter legte zuckte diese zurück und wimmerte.

Kasai wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht hiermit. Severus reagierte auf keine seiner Beruhigungsversuche. So nahm er ihn einfach in den Arm und hielt ihn. So das er es merkte, aber nicht so fest das er nicht weg konnte. So saßen sie fast zehn Minuten bis Severus langsam wieder zu Besinnung kam und sich beruhigte. Nun nahm er den beruhigenden Singsang Mires wahr und entspannte sich scheinbar, so das Kasai ihn hochheben und ins Bett tragen konnte.

Severus schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Schlimmste. Aber es war egal. Nachdem dieser Miré mit ihm fertig war würde er es beenden. Resigniert ließ er sich hochheben und zum Bett tragen.

Als der wieder in die Decken gehüllt war fing Kasai an zu reden. Dieser war sich sehr wohl bewusst das Severus ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Severus, bitte bleiben sie ruhig. Ich will ihnen nichts tun, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will ich ihnen helfen." Er sah wie Severus ihn abschätzend anblickte und sich dann sein Körper langsam entspannte. Der Blick wurde aber nicht von ihm genommen. „Aber momentan ist es wichtig dass sie sich ausruhen. Sie haben sich bei ihrem Sturz eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, neben anderen leichteren Verletzungen. Und aus unerfindlichen Gründen kann ich sie mit Magie nicht heilen." Severus nickte leicht und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er konnte sich denken wo er war, aber er brauchte Sicherheit. „Wo bin ich? Ist das ihre Wohnung?" Severus war geschockt wie dünn seine Stimme klang. Was man ihm wohl auch ansah. „Ja, ist sie. Und jetzt ruhen sie sich aus. Ich wecke sie später zum Essen. Dieser hyperaktive Elf wird froh sein zu sehen dass ich sie nicht gefressen habe." Er grinste Severus vergnügt an und nach einem Augenblick erwiderte dieser mit einem kleinen Lächeln bevor er die Augen schloss. Nach einigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

Geweckt wurde er durch eine Hand die ihm sanft durch die Haare strich. Seine erste Reaktion war sich der Hand zu entziehen, doch dann nahm er wieder den beruhigenden Singsang Kasais wahr. Die Erinnerungen an sein letztes Erwachen kamen zu ihm zurück. Er wusste nicht warum er einem eigentlich Fremden so schnell vertraute, aber eigentlich war es ja egal. Entweder er half ihm wirklich oder er würde Severus ebenfalls quälen. Einen letzten Versuch wollte er noch ergreifen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in die braunen Kasai's die ihn anlächelten. Einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke dass er sich in diese Augen verlieben könnte, aber genauso schnell verdrängte er diesen wieder. „Guten Morgen, Dornröschen. Haben sie gut geschlafen?" Kam es dann amüsiert von Kasai. Als er ein verschlafenes Nicken erhielt holte er ein Tablett hinter sich hervor und stellte es auf den Nachttisch. Dann half er Severus dabei sich aufzusetzen, wobei er das Zurückschrecken seines Gegenübers bei jeder schnellen Bewegung versuchte zu ignorieren. Er richtete ihm die Kissen hinter dem Rücken so, das Severus sich anlehnen konnte und stellte dann das Tablett auf dessen Schoß. „Ich hoffe sie haben Hunger. Ich habe Dobby gebeten leicht verträgliche Kost zu servieren, damit sie auch etwas davon haben." Verlegen strich Kasai sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel neben dem Bett. Gedankenverloren sah er Severus dabei zu wie der langsam seine Mahlzeit vertilgte.

Nach einiger Zeit durchbrach er die Stille. "Severus, was geht an dieser Schule vor? Ich kenne die Gerüchte dass sie hier misshandelt werden. Aber was tun ihnen die anderen Lehrer an, das sie dermaßen verängstigt auf mich reagiert haben? Und vor allem warum?" Kasai hatte leise gesprochen um Severus nicht zu erschrecken. Dieser sah nicht von seinem Teller auf. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Severus sich überwand zu antworten. "Und sie wollen mir wirklich helfen? Es ist kein Trick?" Snape hatte fast nur geflüstert. Kasai widerstand mit Mühe dem Drang Snapes Kinn anzuheben um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Bitte Severus, schauen sie mich an." Langsam hob dieser dann auch den Blick und sah ihn unsicher an. Kasai fuhr fort. "Severus, ich verfolge ihr Leben nun schon seid einigen Jahren, auch schon vor dem Ende des Krieges. Ich habe sie immer bewundert, auch wenn ihre Lehrmethoden teilweise etwas unorthodox waren." Severus konnte sich bei diesem Satz ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. ‚Unorthodox' traf seinen alten Unterrichtsstil ziemlich gut. Kasai fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Die Forschungsergebnisse über Werwölfe und den Wolfsbanntrank, die sie veröffentlicht haben waren absolut genial. Ich wollte sie schon so lang kennen lernen. Und als dann die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder frei wurde, habe ich beschlossen mich zu bewerben. Und nun bin ich hier." Er atmete tief durch. "Glauben sie mir, ich bin ein großer Bewunderer ihrer Arbeiten und ein Verehrer ihrer Person. Nie würde ich etwas tun um ihnen zu schaden. Und ich möchte ihnen helfen. Bitte vertrauen sie mir." Gespannt wartete er Severus´ Reaktion ab.

Severus betrachtete prüfend das Gesicht des Mannes ihm Gegenüber. Doch trotz all seiner Erfahrung als Spion konnte er kein Anzeichen einer Lüge auf seinen Zügen erkennen. Könnte es sein das er endlich jemanden hatte der auf seiner Seite stand? Hoffnung keimte ihn ihm auf. Und mit der Hoffnung kam auch die Verzweiflung und Angst zurück. Als Severus nun die Tränen anfingen über die Wangen zu laufen geschah etwas, dass ihm seit Albus Tod nicht mehr widerfahren war. Er wurde in die Arme seines Gegenübers gezogen und gehalten während er weinte. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch die Chance auf Glück. Wenn ja, würde er sie ergreifen.

Es dauerte lange bis sich Severus wieder so weit beruhigt hatte das er Kasais Fragen beantworten konnte. Als auch das letzte Schluchzen versiegt war hob Severus den Blick und sah Kasai in die Augen. Dieser lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Ich glaube das hatten sie schon lange mal wieder nötig. Ich denke nicht das die Haushelfen so gute Schultern zum ausweinen haben" sagte dieser belustigt. Severus wurde prompt rot. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen! Aber in einem hatte dieser Miré Recht, es hatte ihm wirklich gut getan.

"Und nun erklären sie mir bitte was hier los ist, Severus. Warum werden sie so behandelt?" Severus schluckte. Er würde wohl nicht darum herum kommen. "Es ging alles mit Albus', ich meine Professor Dumbledore, Tod los. Ich verkroch mich bis zu seiner Beerdigung in meinem Quartier. Am Abend der Beerdigung war meine Wohnung leer geräumt. Ich bin natürlich zu Mc Gonagall, die neue Schulleiterin ins Büro um zu erfahren was los ist, doch sie teilte mir nur meine fristlose Kündigung mit. Das Lehrerkollegium wolle so ein Monster wie mich nicht mehr in Hogwarts haben. Albus wusste das zwar zu verhindern, er hatte in seinem Nachlass geregelt dass ich lebenslanges Wohnrecht in Hogwarts habe, doch McGonagall und viele andere Lehrer waren rasend vor Wut. Die darauf folgende Woche wurde die Hölle, ich traute mich kaum noch aus meiner Wohnung. Nicht das mich alle Lehrer beschimpften oder verfluchten, das nicht, aber die, die mich nicht angriffen ignorierten was vor sich ging und das war für mich fast noch schlimmer als die offene Verachtung. Ich meine, ich habe 22 Jahre mein Leben für sie riskiert, ich dachte dass ich mir dann nun wenigstens ihren Schutz verdient hätte!"

Severus stockte kurz, gefangen in dem Gefühl der Enttäuschung. Kasai wartete geduldig bis Severus sich soweit gefangen hatte das er weiter sprechen konnte. "Nach dieser Woche wollte ich nur noch weg. Auch wenn ich dann gar nichts mehr hätte. Meine Ersparnisse sind so gut wie nichts, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet den Krieg überhaupt zu überleben, als Spion ja recht unwahrscheinlich, also erfüllte ich mir so viele Wünsche wie möglich. Ich hatte auch keine Verwandten oder engen Freunde denen ich etwas vermachen hätte könnten... Also packte ich meine Sachen und wollte eigentlich schon verschwinden als McGonagall in meine Wohnung rauschte und mir ein paar Briefe vor die Füße warf. Sie meinte dann nur noch ob ich endlich verschwinden würde als sie meine Koffer sah. Dann wären sie mich ja bald ganz los, hat sie gesagt. Ich wusste nicht was sie meinte und das muss sie auch bemerkt haben. Sie hat mir darauf hin mit Genuss berichtet dass meine Missionsberichte im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht wurden. Meine Morde würden nun allen bekannt sein... Dann ist sie gegangen. Sie wissen vielleicht dass die Todesserprozesse unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfanden. So hatten die Familien der Opfer nie die Chance den Mördern ihrer Angehörigen und Freunden ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie konnten nicht abschließen. Und nun standen da meine Taten in der Zeitung, für die Seite des Lichtes zwar aber das würde meine Opfer auch nicht wieder lebendig machen. Viele der Lehrer hatten durch Todesser Teile ihre Familie verloren. Ich fing an sie zu verstehen. Sie rächten sich an mir weil sie sich an den wahren Tätern selbst nicht rächen konnten. Und die anderen sahen weg, weil sie dachten dass ich das als Ex - Todesser verdient hätte."

Severus schaute Kasai ins Gesicht, in der Erwartung das es bei diesem nun wohl auch "klick" gemacht hätte und er dessen Verachtung zu spüren bekam. Aber dieser schaute nur besorgt zu ihm und streichelte wieder seinen Rücken. "Warum bist du hier geblieben? Was stand in den Briefen?" fragte er leise. Severus war erstaunt das sein Gegenüber das so ruhig aufnahm, aber wenn sich dieser schon so lange mit seinem Leben beschäftigt hatte kannte er die Berichte bestimmt. Und war, wie es aussah, wohl anderer Meinung was seine Schuld anging.

"Ja und die Briefe... es waren gut 25 Stück. Allesamt Beschimpfungen und..." Severus brach ab. Das Entsetzen und die Furcht kamen wieder hoch. Er fing an zu zittern. Erst nach einer Weile merkte er dass jemand auf ihn einredete. Er kam wieder zurück in die Gegenwart und fuhr fort, sich wohl bewusst das Kasai ihn wieder in seine Arm genommen hatte. "Es waren... Morddrohungen. Sie haben... haben mir geschrieben was sie mit... mit mir machen würden wenn sie mich in die Finger bekämen. Es war furchtbar. All dieser ... Hass der in diesen Briefen lag! Und ich bekam Angst. In der Schule wurde ich zwar auch beschimpft und teils auch verflucht, aber es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie das, was mich außerhalb von Hogwarts erwarten würde. Also blieb ich - in der Hoffnung dass sich die Gemüter beruhigen würden. Aber die Briefe wurden nicht weniger, ganz im Gegenteil... Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ungefähr drei Monate nach den ersten Briefen veranlasste ich dass mir keinerlei Post mehr zu gestellt würde. Ich schottete mich so gut ich konnte von der Außenwelt ab. Nicht das das ganz möglich war. McGonagall, Sinistra und einige andere hatten besondere Freude daran mir immer wieder aufs Neue bewusst zu machen was mit mir geschehen würde wenn ich mich in die Öffentlichkeit wagen würde."

Severus verstummte nun endgültig und wartete auf Kasais Reaktion. Dieser blickte gedankenverloren auf die Bettdecke in die Severus eingewickelt war. Nach einem langen Schweigen in dem Severus immer nervöser wurde sprach er ihn endlich an. "Severus, haben sie jemals diese Artikel gesehen von denen Mc Gonagal geredet hat?" Fragte er vorsichtig. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht dass ich es auch noch verkraftet hätte wenn ich das alles noch mal vor Augen gehabt hätte. Wieso fragen Sie?"

Kasai atmete tief durch. Er hatte eine schlimme Befürchtung was an dieser Schule vor sich ging. "Severus, es... es hat diese Artikel nie gegeben."

Tbc


	3. Winkelgasse

Leute ich bin wieder online! Und werde mich jetzt gleich dran machen Kapitel fünf Internetfähig zu machen. Also müsst ihr nicht mehr lange warten.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR. Mir gehören nur Kasai und Kisha

Vielen Dank an alle die Reviewed haben

Winkelgasse

Severus starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Wie meinen sie das?" Das konnte doch nicht sein. Warum sollte er sonst diese Briefe bekommen haben?

"Ich denke das McGonagall an ihnen ihren ganz persönlichen Rachefeldzug ausübt. Aber sie dachte nicht dass sie so schnell flüchten würden. Also hat sie ihnen gefälschte Briefe zukommen lassen. Es muss für sie eine unglaubliche Genugtuung gewesen sein sie so verängstigt zu sehen - und ich bin mir sicher dass sie sie beobachtet hat. Wahrscheinlich würde ich wenn ich ihr Quatier überprüfen würde einiges an Spionagezaubern finden. Denn was wäre es schon wert Sie zu tyrannisieren, wenn sie das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit nicht beobachten konnte. Die Möglichkeit dazu die Zauber anzubringen hatte sie ja in der Zeit in der die Hauselfen oder irgendjemand anderes, auf ihren Befehl Ihr Appartement ausgeräumt hat."

"Und als ich meine Post sperren ließ hat sie einige Lehrer, die sich genauso an mir rächen wollten, dazu angestiftet mir immer aufs neue Angst davor machen weg zu gehen." Vervollständigte Severus leise. Er war entsetzt. Dachte er bis jetzt dass das Verhalten der Lehrerschaft ihm gegenüber grausam gewesen war, so wurde ihm das ganze Ausmaß erst jetzt bewusst. Wie konnte das nicht gesehen haben? Es war so offensichtlich. "Ein schöner Spion bin ich. Dem dunklen Lord habe ich alle möglichen Pläne und Geheimnisse entlockt, aber bei einem Haufen Lehrer falle ich blind auf deren Spiel herein." Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er war überrascht als Kasai sprach. "Es ist etwas anderes wenn die Intrige einen selbst betrifft oder ob man selbst größtenteils nur Beobachter ist, glaube ich. Die emotionale Beteiligung beeinträchtigt die Fähigkeit Dinge einzuschätzen."

"Sie sind kein Lehrer. So etwas lernt man in der Aurorenausbildung." Severus betrachtete Kasai nochmals eingehend. Dieser lächelte nur belustigt. "Da ist der Spion ja wieder. Sie haben Recht. Meine Professur habe ich erst nach dem Ende des Krieges gemacht. Davor war ich Ausbilder bei einer Eliteeinheit des Ministeriums." Kasai ging bereitwillig auf die Ablenkung vom vorherigen Thema ein. Er konnte sich denken das Severus das erst in Ruhe verarbeiten musste. "Sie sind Lehrer geworden um sich vom Krieg zu erholen?" fragte Severus nun nach. Auf Kasais Nicken hin konnte er sich ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht verkneifen. "Na dann viel Glück. Sie werden sich nach zwei Wochen wieder auf das Schlachtfeld zurück wünschen." Auf Kasais verblüfften Blick hin fuhr er fort. "Dort dürfen sie sich gegen ihren Gegner wenigstens wehren."

Sie hatten noch eine Weile über belanglose Dinge geredet. Wobei Severus die ganze Zeit auf ein Wort, eine Geste wartete die sein Gegenüber als unglaubwürdig entlarven würden. Allerdings musste er, als Kasai in sein Arbeitszimmer verschwunden war um ihn schlafen zu lassen, zugeben dass er nichts dergleichen entdecken konnte.

Er schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen. Nur um durch einen Sonnenstrahl, der ihn an der Nase kitzelte, geweckt zu werden. Erst versuchte er das Gesicht von dem störenden Licht weg zu drehen, immerhin konnte er sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern wann er das letzte mal so gut geschlafen hatte, aber die stechenden Kopfschmerzen, die ihn dabei durchfuhren, sorgten effektiv dafür das er die Idee verwarf.

Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und nachdem die Helligkeit ihm keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen bereiteten, das Zweite. Severus brauchte eine Weile um sich zu orientieren, dann kamen die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu ihm zurück. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dieser Miré, nein Kasai verbesserte er sich in Gedanken war wirklich der Ritter der ihn vor dem Drachen retten würde. Das Bild von einem Drachen, der McGonagall ziemlich ähnlich sah, sich selbst in einer Robe, die die Burgfräulein früher getragen hatten und dazwischen ein Kasai in strahlender Rüstung stahl sich in seinen Kopf. Severus konnte sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen. Ok, ganz wach war er wohl noch nicht...

"Was ist denn so amüsant?" Besagter Kasai stand mit einem Frühstückstablett in den Händen in der Tür und schaute ihn fragend an. Severus versuchte verzweifelt die Szene aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben als er antwortete. "Das wollen sie nicht wissen." Was nur dazu führte das Kasai ihn mit noch größerem Interesse musterte, während er das Tablett auf Severus' Knien abstellte. "Sie müssen wissen, ich bin ein hervorragender Legilimentiker, ich könnte mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch alle ihre Geheimnisse herausfinden." drohte er amüsiert. Severus beunruhigte das nicht im Geringsten. Es war inzwischen allgemein bekannt dass er ein Meister in Occlumentik war, und so fasste er Kasais Äußerung genau als das auf das es war. Eine harmlose Stichelei. Obwohl... _Konnte es sein das er gerade mit ihm geflirtet hatte?_

"Ich bezweifle das sie damit Erfolg hätten. Aber wenn sie ganz lieb 'Bitte' sagen, erzähle ich es ihnen vielleicht irgendwann einmal." konterte er mit einem charmantem Lächeln. Kasai erwiderte das Lächeln sagte aber nichts darauf.

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen harmonisch. Severus verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit essen und schlafen. Wenn er einmal wach war verwickelte ihn Kasai meist in unverfängliche Gespräche über ihre Unterrichtsfächer. Severus war überrascht wie viel der Ex-Auror über Zaubertränke wusste und ließ sich nur zu gern in stundenlange Diskussionen hineinziehen. Es war lange her das er sich das letzte Mal mit jemandem intellektuell austauschen konnte.

Nun, vier Tage nach seinem Unfall, hatte Severus Kasai dazu überreden können ihn aus dem Bett zum duschen zu lassen. Reinigungszauber waren zwar praktisch, aber alles andere als angenehm. Man hatte immer das Gefühl mit Sandpapier abgerieben zu werden.

Und so stand Severus nun unter der Dusche, eine Robe von Kasai die diesem zu klein war lag auf der Ablage für ihn bereit. Er genoss es unwahrscheinlich endlich wieder mit 'warmem' Wasser zu duschen und seine Haare mit etwas anderem als Kernseife zu waschen. Kurzum, als Severus aus der Dusche stieg fühlte er sich wie neu geboren. Er betrachtete sich prüfend im Spiegel. Die Roben von Kasai standen ihm wirklich hervorragend. Sie waren ihm zwar etwas zu groß, aber das würde sich, so wie er jetzt verköstigt wurde, wohl bald ändern. Severus kämpfte gerade mit seinen Haaren, die ihm die mangelnde Pflege deutlich übel genommen hatten, als es an der Badezimmertür klopfte. "Herein." Severus war nicht überrascht das Kasai in der Tür stand. "Na Probleme?" fragte dieser dann auch amüsiert. Severus seufzte. " Ja, meine Haare sind wohl nicht mehr zu retten. Mir wird wohl nichts anderes mehr übrig bleiben als sie abzuschneiden..." wehmütig betrachtete Severus die teils verfilzten Strähnen. Kasai nahm seinen Zauberstab und entknotete mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch die Schwarzen Wellen. Aber das änderte nichts daran dass diese alles andere als gesund aussahen. "Wir könnten ja in den nächsten Tagen in die Winkelgasse gehen. Sie brauchen eh neue Roben, dann können sie sich gleich noch einen Wellness-Tag gönnen. Würde mich wundern wenn die von "Wonders wundervolle Wellness" ihr Aussehen nicht wieder in Schuss bringen würden."

Severus lachte. "Ich in einem Schönheitssalon. Irgendwas passt an diesem Bild nicht." Dann wurde seine Stimme leise. "Und vor allem kann ich es mir gar nicht leisten..." Kasai grinste. "Na da seien sie mal nicht voreilig." sagte er mit geheimnisvollem Unterton. "Wie meinen sie dass?" Doch Severus erhielt nur ein weiteres Grinsen als Antwort und gab sich vorerst geschlagen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl alles andere verschwendete Zeit wäre.

Severus hatte es sich gerade wieder im Bett bequem gemacht als Kasai wieder ins Zimmer kam. Er hatte ein Tablett mit Frühstück für zwei auf dem Arm, das er auf dem Nachtkästchen abstellte. Er hatte sich ab dem zweiten Tag entschlossen bei Severus zu essen und da dieser die meiste Zeit noch im Bett verbringen musste hatte er eben die Mahlzeiten ins Schlafzimmer verlegt.

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, bis Kasai nochmals auf die Winkelgasse zurückkam. "Severus, was halten sie davon wenn wir übermorgen in die Winkelgasse gehen. Wenn sie heute und morgen schon öfter aufstehen und kleine Spaziergänge in der Wohnung machen, müssten sie ein zwei Stunden dort gut verkraften. Mit dem Friseur und Wellnessprogramm auch länger. Wenn sie wollen schicke ich eine Eule zu 'Wonders Wundervolle Wellness' mit dem was sie gemacht haben wollen und wann wir ungefähr kommen." Auf Severus Nicken hin fuhr er fort. "Dann können wir noch zu Madam Malkins schauen damit sie Roben bekommen die ihnen auch wirklich passen. Sie hat seid neuestem Modelle die mit wachsen. Etwas kostspielig aber es dürfte sich bei ihnen momentan lohnen." Kasai atmete durch und schaute Severus erwartungsvoll an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick etwas skeptisch. "Und wie soll ich mir das leisten können? Meine Ersparnisse sind so gut wie aufgebraucht und ich bin wie sie sicher wissen arbeitslos." Sagte er nun doch verlegen. Es störte ihn ungemein das er kein Geld mehr zur Verfügung hatte. "Wie ich schon sagte: Seien sie nicht so voreilig. Machen sie um das Geld keine Sorgen." "Ich will nichts geschenkt haben." wehrte Severus leicht beleidigt ab. "Ich hab mir bis jetzt immer alles selbst gekauft. Und wenn ich es mir nicht leisten kann, muss ich halt auf solchen Luxus wie Wellness und teure Roben verzichten und mich dem normalen Standard zufrieden geben." Erklärte er. Worauf er ein freundliches Lächeln von Kasai bekam. "Warten sie einfach ab bis übermorgen, dann verstehen sie was ich meine." sagte dieser als er aufstand und das leere Tablett nach draußen trug, einen ziemlich verwirrten Severus zurück lassend.

Severus sah sich bewundernd in der Winkelgasse um. Es hatte sich viel verändert. Zum einen waren sämtliche Schäden des Krieges verschwunden, einige neue Läden waren hinzugekommen und es schien viel mehr los zu sein als zu der Zeit als er das letzte mal hier war.

Sich weiterhin aufmerksam umsehend ging er neben Kasai in Richtung Gringots. Er war dankbar für den Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber mit dem Kasai ihn auf seinen Wunsch hin versehen hatte. Das letzte was er wollte war herauszufinden wie die Passanten auf ihn reagieren würden, falls sie ihn erkannten.

Sie betraten Gringots und Kasai steuerte auf einen der Schalter zu. Severus blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen. "Guten Tag, Sir. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte der Goblin hinter dem Schalter auch sofort. "Mir überhaupt nicht, aber ihm." Kasai deutete auf Severus und hob so den Zauber für den Goblin auf. Severus trat vor und nickte dem Goblin zu. Der sah ihn überrascht an. "Mr. Snape. Es ist gut sie zu sehen, wir haben die zusätzlichen Verliese ohne ihre Genehmigung anlegen müssen, da sie sich auf unsere Schreiben nicht reagiert haben. Mrs. Mc Gonagal sagte sie würde es ihnen ausrichten, allerdings hat auch sie uns nichts mitgeteilt." Severus spürte seine unterschwellige Wut und Enttäuschung über seine ehemalige Kollegin wieder hoch kochen. Er würde sich rächen, aber das hatte noch Zeit. Nun wollte er erst mal wissen WAS man ihm verschwiegen hatte. Der Goblin deutete ihnen an ihm zu folgen. "Wenn sie bitte mitkommen würden. Ich führe sie zu den Verliesen damit sie den Erhalt der Dankesprämie bestätigen können." Severus drehte seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck zu Kasai. Der grinste ihn nur an. "Sagte ich nicht du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen? Das stand vor knapp zwei Jahren in jeder Zeitung." Severus wandte sich wieder dem Goblin zu. "Mir wurde nie mitgeteilt dass mir eine Prämie zugestanden wurde. Wenn sie mir sagen würden von wem und wie viel...? Das Warum kann ich mir denken." Der Goblin nickte und gab ihm einige Unterlagen. "Ihr Vermögen beläuft sich momentan auf ca. 20.000.000 Galeonen, gestiftet von Ministerium, privaten Quellen sowie das Erbe das ihnen Mr. Albus Dumbledor vermacht hat."

Severus war noch immer leicht benommen als er, diesmal den noch immer grinsenden Kasai hinter sich, Gringots verlies. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viel Gold gesehen. Und das das alles ihm gehörte... Er schüttelte den Kopf als ob er die Verwirrung so loswerden würde. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er drehte sich zu Kasai um und strahlte ihn förmlich an. "Kommen sie, lassen sie uns Geld ausgeben." Damit gingen sie los in Richtung Madam Malkins.

Severus wurde fast schwindelig als nicht weniger als sechs Maßbänder um ihn herumflogen und ihn vermaßen. Eine Gehilfin notierte alle Werte akribisch, während Madam Malkins im Hinterraum Schnittmuster und Stoffe heraussuchte, die ihm ihrer Meinung nach gefallen könnten.

Er war froh als das Vermessen endlich ein Ende hatte. Zusammen mit Kasai, der sich in der Zwischenzeit selbst umgeschaut hatte, wandte er sich nun den Mustern zu. Severus musste zugeben das er so gut wie keine Ahnung hatte was ihm denn stehen würde. Immerhin mussten seine Roben bis jetzt vor allem den Anforderungen im Labor und Klassenraum gerecht werden. An modische Schnitte oder gar an eine andere Farbe als Schwarz hatte er dabei nie gedacht. Und so nahm er gerne die Hilfe von Kasai an, der ihm am Schluss drei verschiene Schnitte zum anprobieren gab und ihn zum Umkleiden schickte. Auf dem Weg fragte sich Severus ob er sich wegen dem Glitzern, das Kasais Augen seid Gringots nicht verlassen hatte, Sorgen machen sollte. Die Letzten bei denen er dieses Gesehen hatte waren die Weasley Zwillinge gewesen, immer bevor sie einen besonders "amüsanten" Scherz in seiner Klasse gezündet hatten...

Severus schloss den Vorhang und besah sich die erste Robe. Sie war wie alle Muster in einem dunklen blau gehalten. Der Schnitt war ähnlich wie seine alten Roben. Ein knielanges Oberteil mit hohem Kragen, nur wurde sie nicht durch Knöpfe, sondern durch einen einfachen Zauber verschlossen (wie Reisverschluss). Er probierte sie gar nicht erst an. Es würden für ihn jetzt neue Zeiten anbrechen, also würde er sich nicht "alte" Roben kaufen.

Das nächste Model gefiel ihm nicht viel besser. Das Oberteil war nur hüftlang und hatte unzählige Knöpfe. Es erinnerte ihn stark an ein Muggel-Sacko. So etwas hatten sein Vater und Großvater mit Vorliebe getragen. Er sah keinen Grund diese Tradition fortzusetzen. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich dem letzten Stück zu. Er hatte erwartet dass es genauso wie die anderen beiden auf sein altes Leben zugeschnitten war, streng und zugeknöpft, aber ganz im Gegenteil. Er schlüpfte aus den geliehenen Sachen von Kasai und probierte sie an.

Er musste wieder lächeln. Dieser Kasai kannte ihn wirklich gut, sein altes und sein jetziges "Ich". Als ob er ihn mit den anderen beiden Modellen auf die Probe stellen wollte, ob er in der Vergangenheit leben oder etwas Neues anfangen wolle. Etwas Neues war diese Robe auf jeden Fall: Ärmellos, aus einem baumwollähnlichen Stoff, V- Ausschnitt, das Oberteil um den Köper geschlungen und an der Seite geknotet, ab der Hüfte vorne geöffnet und fast bodenlang mit einem unverkennbaren asiatischen Touch. Sie würde wie seine alten Roben beim Gehen eindrucksvoll hinter ihm herwehen. Er konnte ohne Probleme ein Hemd darunter tragen wenn er wollte. Die dazu gehörende Hose war gerade geschnitten und betonte seine langen Beine.

Severus trat lächelnd aus der Umkleide und stellte sich so das Kasai ihn begutachten konnte. Ihm schoss die Röte in die Wangen als er den fast schmachtenden Blicken seines Gegenübers ausgesetzt war. Der umkreiste ihn einmal und nickte dann anerkennend. Schnell ging er zurück in die Umkleide um sich wieder umzuziehen. Mit der neuen Robe über dem Arm ging er zurück zu Madam Malkins und besprach die Farben. Er würde trotz allem dunkle Farben tragen. Nachtblau, dunkles Lila, Weinrot und natürlich Slytherin-grün. Eine bestellte er in beige, von den anderen je drei Stück mit passenden Hosen und Hemden, die jedoch immer in etwas dunkleren Farben als Kontrast. Dann orderte er noch Unterwäsche, Socken, einen leichten Sommermantel, sowie einen warmen für den Winter und letztlich noch Schuhe - ein Paar Drachenlederstiefel, Hausschuhe, ein Paar edle Halbschuhe und eins für den Hausgebrauch.

Als sie das Geschäft verließen, Madam Malkins würde die Roben in knapp drei Tagen liefern, waren sie geschafft. Severus war froh das er sich jetzt bei seinem Wellnesstermin ausruhen konnte. Kasai zeigte ihm den Weg, er selbst wusste nicht wo sich das Geschäft befand, und verabschiedete sich dann für die nächsten drei Stunden. Er würde auch noch einige Erledigungen machen. Severus war ganz froh das er für eine Weile allein war, er würde sich nicht entspannen können mit dem Gefühl von Kasais Augen auf ihm. Severus wusste nur nicht ob er das als positiv oder negativ einstufen würde. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er den Zauber von sich, wie zuvor schon bei Madam Malkins und trat ein.

Die nächsten Stunden waren etwas völlig neues für Severus. Als erstes waren seine Haare an der Reihe. Wonder, die sich als ein "er" herausgestellt hatte war mit einem Schrei auf ihn zugestürzt und hatte aufgeregt an seinen Haaren herum gezupft. Danach wurde er in einen Stuhl gedrückt und einer Stilberatung unterzogen, bei der er nach einigen Minuten nur noch ab und zu benommen nickte. Zum einen weil er nun wirklich nicht wusste was einige Wörter die sein Gegenüber benutzte bedeuteten und zum anderen weil er von der für einen Mann ziemlich hohen Stimme langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er hoffte nur dass er am Schluss keine rosa Löckchen hatte.

Severus' Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Als er eine knappe Stunde später in den Spiegel schaute war er durchaus positiv überrascht. Seine Haare hatten zwar etwas an Länge eingebüßt, gingen ihm aber doch noch bis ca. 10cm unter die Schulterblätter. Er beschloss dass er das durchaus verschmerzen konnte. Zumal sie nun wieder in wunderbaren blau-schwarzen Wellen seinen Rücken hinab fielen. Und er hatte farbige Strähnen; wie er doch etwas skeptisch feststellte. Wonder hatte, wohl um den Blauschimmer seiner Haare zu verstärken, dunkelblaue Akzente gesetzt. Etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig für jemanden der es nicht gewohnt war, aber Severus fand das es ihm durchaus stand. Er nickte Wonder lächelnd zu, der darauf einen Laut der Verzückung (auch genannt Quicken lol) ausstieß und ihm mitteilte das sich dann ab jetzt sein Schatz um ihn kümmern würde. Damit verschwand aus dem Raum, einen ziemlich amüsierten Snape zurück lassend, der ziemlich froh war das er nicht so schwul war.

"Schatz" kam nach ein paar Minuten mit Wonder im Arm wieder in den Kundenraum. Er wirkte neben seinem etwas schrill angezogen Lover etwas farblos. Groß, breite Schultern, kurze braune Haare und mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen kam er auf Severus zu und schüttelte seine Hand bevor er ihn in einen angrenzenden Raum führte. Als er die Tür zum Friseursalon geschlossen hatte, in dem Wonder den nächsten Kunden empfing, sprach er Severus leicht amüsiert an. "So wie mein Engel an ihnen rumgewerkelt hat können sie jetzt sicher erst recht Entspannung brauchen. Kasai hat mich zwar vorgewarnt das ich ihn zur Not bremsen soll, aber ich glaube er hat sich noch zurück gehalten. " Severus stutzte."Soll das heißen ich bin wirklich in Gefahr einer rosa Dauerwelle gewesen?" rutschte es ihm heraus. Er wurde rot, das war nun doch etwas peinlich. Das herzliche Lachen das seinem Ausrutscher folgte beruhigte ihn aber schnell wieder. "So schlimm nicht. Aber so ungefähr hätte das schon Enden können." beruhigte er ihn. "Ich bin übrigens Samuel. Kasai und ich waren zusammen in der Schule. Also haben sie keine Sorge, ich werde mich hüten jemanden, auf den mein Kumpel ein Auge geworfen hat zu verunstalten. Was halten sie von einem Schlammbad und dann würde ich eine Massage vorschlagen mit abschließender Ruhephase im Aromaraum." Damit führte er Severus zu Umkleide.

Das Schlammbad war wie so ziemlich alles am heutigen Tage eine neue Erfahrung gewesen. Severus fand den Gedanken sich im "Dreck" zu baden am Anfang etwas eklig, aber das änderte sich nach einigen Minuten. Nach einer halben Stunde holte Samuel ihn dann aus seinem Dämmerschlaf und wies ihn auf die Dusche und Handtücher hin, von denen er sich nach der Dusche für die Massage umbinden sollte. Severus wurde bei dem Gedanken nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor einem Fremden zu liegen ganz anders. Samuel musste es bemerkt haben, denn er fragte besorgt ob ihm nicht gut wäre. Severus hatte ihn angesehen und gefragt ob es möglich wäre das er eine leichte Hose anstatt eines Handtuches haben könnte. Der andere hatte ihn etwas verblüfft gemustert bis beginnende Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufgeblitzt war und er genickt hatte.

Severus war die Frage zwar alles andere als angenehm gewesen, aber er war sich sicher das er ansonsten während der Massage eine Panikattacke gehabt hätte. Er konnte die alltäglichen Berührungen von Kasai inzwischen verkraften. Aber Nacktheit vor anderen war für ihn noch immer ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Ihm war klar dass Samuel seinen Verdacht wahrscheinlich Kasai mitteilen würde. Vor allem da er anscheinend annahm das sie in den Anfängen einer Beziehung waren. Das hieß für Severus, das er sich wohl irgendwann auf ein klärendes Gespräch gefasst machen müsste. Aber auch damit würde er zurechtkommen. Vielleicht lag Kasai ja wirklich etwas an ihm... Vielleicht könnte er ihm ja sogar helfen... ja, vielleicht.

Severus hatte die Massage wider seiner Erwartungen, nachdem er eine leichte Leinenhose getragen hatte, sehr genossen. Er kam sich vor wie Pudding, so wie er jetzt für die letzte Stunde im Aromaraum in einem Liegestuhl lag. Die ätherischen Öle waren wunderbar beruhigend, fast wäre er eingeschlafen als Wonder ihm mitteilte dass die Stunde um wäre und Kasai bereits da wäre. Mehr als etwas verschlafen war er auf Wonders Tipp hin unter eine kühle Dusche gestiegen, die ihn aber wirklich wieder fit machte. Angezogen und mit frisch getrockneten Haaren trat er in den Warteraum in dem sich Kasai gerade mit Samuel unterhielt. Als er näher trat sah er den ernsten und gedankenversunkenen Gesichtsausdruck in Kasai's Gesicht als er Samuel zuhörte, bevor dieser ihn bemerkte und anlächelte.

Kasai bemerkte ihn nun auch und gab eine perfekte Imitation eines Fisches auf Land ab, wie er ihn anstarrte. Severus beschloss das er die Haare wirklich mochte. Mit einem durchaus flirtenden Lächeln zu Kasai ging er zu Samuel an die Kasse und bezahlte. Er würde sehen wie dieser nun mit ihm umgehen würde. Und er konnte nicht verleugnen das er sich vorstellen konnte zu versuchen mit Kasai eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Er würde abwarten und sehen was kam.

Severus war völlig erschöpft als sie wieder in Kasais Wohnung ankamen. Als er sich in einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer niederließ wunderte er sich wie er denn Marathon dem Kasai ihn nach seiner Wellness unterzogen hatte überhaupt überstanden hatte.

Zuerst hatte er ihn in ein kleines Lokal gezogen in dem sie zu Mittag gegessen hatten, dann ging es in Büchergeschäfte, Zaubertränke- und Schreibwarenläden. Als Severus dann in einer Auslage eine Staffelei entdeckte zog ihn Kasai auch noch in das Geschäft. Er hatte ja recht, Severus brauchte irgendeine Beschäftigung und gezeichnet hatte er früher gern und auch gut. Aber, ihn gleich mit einer kompletten Ausrüstung auszustatten fand Severus etwas übertrieben. Na ja, nun hatte nun mal eine Staffelei mit Pinselset, Öl- sowie Aquarellfarben, Leinwände im Überfluss, Blei- und Buntstifte, Zeichenblöcke und allerhand andere Dinge die die Augen des Ladeninhabers zum Leuchten gebracht hatten. Er konnte es sich ja jetzt leisten und Severus musste zugeben das es Spaß gemacht hatte so nach Lust und Laune einzukaufen.

Nun aber wurde er wieder einmal aus seinem Dämmerschlaf gerissen. Diesmal von Kasai, der ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte. Severus sah sein Gegenüber fragend an und der setzte sich scheinbar etwas verlegen neben ihn. "Severus, ich dachte mir, nachdem ich in ein paar Wochen wohl die meiste Zeit mit unterrichten beschäftig sein werde, könnten sie jemand anderen als die Hauselfen brauchen können der ihnen etwas Gesellschaft leistet. Darum habe ich während sie bei Samuel waren ein kleines Geschenk für sie gekauft." Er schaute Severus etwas unsicher an bevor er vorsichtig in eine versteckte Tasche seines Umhanges griff und ein kleines Fellbündel herausholte. Severus streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und streichelte über das seidige Fell. Das schien den "Fellball" aufzuwecken denn ein leises Mauzen war zu hören und als sich das kleine Tier ausrollte sah sich Severus dem wohl niedlichsten Kätzchen gegenüber das er je gesehen hatte. Sein Fell war schwarz-weiß gestreift, die Ohren hatten kleine Haarbüschel wie bei einem Luchs. Das ungewöhnliche war allerdings der lange Schwanz, der im Gegensatz zum restlichen Körper buschig langes, statt kurzem Fell hatte. Kasai legte ihm das kleine in den Arm, wo es unter seinen Streicheleinheiten zufrieden schnurrte. "Sie ist eine besondere Züchtung, der Verkäufer nannte die Art Moonshine. Sie sind sehr anhänglich und intelligent, manche können sogar nach einiger Zeit mit ihren Besitzern telepathisch sprechen." Erklärte er. "Ich dachte dass du eine Frau in deinem Leben brauchen könntest." Setzte er dann noch daran, während er sich verlegen das Genick rieb. Severus lächelte und hob die kleine auf Augenhöhe. "Wie soll ich dich denn nennen, Kleine?" Große, strahlend grüne Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an, ein leises Mauzen als wolle sie ihm antworten war zu hören. Severus überlegte welcher Name ihr den stehen könnte und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. "Was hältst du von Kisha, hm?" Zur Antwort tupfte ihn eine kleine Pfote an die Nase während die Besitzerin zustimmend schnurrte. "Kisha also dann."

Severus drehte sich zu Kasai der die Szene beobachtet hatte und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. "Danke Kasai. Sie ist wundervoll." sagte er ehrlich. Das er ihn geduzt hatte fiel ihm gar nicht auf. Kasai lächelte ihn liebevoll an bevor er aufstand. "Das freut mich. Was hältst du davon, wenn du dich ein bisschen im Schlafzimmer ausruhst während ich die Sachen verstaue. Die Kleine leistet dir bestimmt gern Gesellschaft." Dann beugte er sich zu Severus herunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor den Raum verließ. Severus saß kurz perplex da, bevor er sich an die Wange fasste und glücklich lächelte.

_'Ja, vielleicht...'_

Tbc

Also bis in kürze mit Kapitel vier und fünf

PS: Der neue Film ist doch der Wahnsinn, oder? War in der Vorpremiere. Kann ihn nur empfehlen..

Suika Severin


	4. Picknick

Disclaimer: Alles bis auf Kasai und Kisha gehört JKR.

Danke an alle Reviewer

**Picknick**

Geweckt wurde Severus am nächsten Morgen von einer kleinen Nase die ihn an seiner stupste. Verschlafen öffnete er ein Auge und sah direkt in das grüne von Kisha. Die Kleine mauzte erfreut dass er wach war und schmiegte sich schnurrend in seine Halsbeuge. Severus lächelte und kraulte das kleine Fellknäuel zwischen den Ohren. „Du bist ja eine kleine Schmusekatze. Da muss ich ja aufpassen das Kasai nicht eifersüchtig wird." flüsterte er ihr belustigt ins Ohr. „Aber wo ich schon mal wach bin kann ich auch gleich aufstehen. Kommst du mit duschen?" Die Kleine gab ein Fauchen von sich das wohl bedrohlich wirken sollte, jedoch bei dem kleinen Wesen einfach nur niedlich aussah. Severus lachte. „ok. Kein Fan von Wasser also. Dann mach es dir derweil noch bequem. Wenn ich fertig bin hol ich dich zum Frühstück."

Severus kam kaum eine halbe Stunde später mit Kisha auf dem Arm in den Wohnbereich des Apartments. Bei dem Blick auf das Sofa erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Dort, in eine Decke eingerollt lag Kasai und schlief. Severus hatte sich gar keine Gedanken gemacht wo der andere schlafen würde, immerhin belegte er dessen Bett. Es war ihm mehr als unangenehm dass er seinem „Retter" solche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete. Kurzentschlossen ließ er Kasai in das Schlafzimmer schweben. Das Sofa sah alles andere als bequem aus. Als er den anderen sanft auf den Laken niederließ war er erleichtert. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht dass der Zauber zuviel für ihn wäre. Das Letzte was er wollte war das Kasai auf dem Boden landete. Er deckte ihn noch mal ordentlich zu und verschwand leise aus dem Raum.

„Na Kisha. Solang unser Gastgeber sich noch ausruht zeig ich dir mal das Schloss. Was hältst du davon?" Kisha sprang aufgeregt zu Tür und sah ihn von da aus auffordernd an. „Ja gut ich komm ja schon." Damit gingen die Zwei auf Entdeckungstour.

Kasai streckte sich als er langsam zu sich kam. Seit wann war das Sofa so bequem? Und vor allem so breit? Er schlug die Augen auf und fand sich in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder. Wie kam er denn hier her? Hier schlief doch Severus...? Er sah sich um entdeckte den anderen aber nicht. Hatte ihn Severus etwa hier her gebracht ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte? Na toll. Er ließ schon nach. Ein schöner Elite-Auror war er. Aber lieb war es schon von Severus. Wo war dieser denn eigentlich?

Kasai stand auf und schaute sich in der Wohnung um. Weder Severus noch Kisha waren irgendwo zu finden. Das hieß dass sie wohl irgendwo im Schloss unterwegs waren. Mit einem Schulterzucken beschloss er erstmal zu duschen und dann die zwei ausfindig zu machen. Vielleicht könnten sie ja ein Picknick auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss machen? Kisha würde das sicher gefallen und er könnte sich ganz Severus widmen.

Kisha war fasziniert von den Gemälden die sie mit genauso großem Interesse betrachteten. Sie hatte eines sogar angesprungen weil sich in dem Landschaftsbild eine Maus aus einem Gebüsch getraut hatte. Sie hatte danach verdutzt ihr Köpfchen geschüttelt, das sie sich am Bild gestoßen hatte und blickte Severus mit großen fragenden Augen an. „Oh Süße! Das ist doch nur ein Bild. Hast du dir wehgetan? Komm her." Damit nahm Severus die Kleine auf den Arm und knuddelte sie bevor er nach draußen ging. Mit einem verzückten Mauzen sprang sie von seinem Arm in die Wiese wo sie sogleich anfing mit Blumen und Schmetterlingen zu spielen. Severus setzte sich an den See und sah ihr lächelnd zu. Nach einer Weile beschloss er dass sie selbst zurecht kam und legte sich unter die Weide an der ihm Kasai ihn begegnet war. Waren es wirklich nur drei Wochen seit Kasai ihn hier überrascht hatte? Es kam ihm wesentlich länger vor. Wahrscheinlich weil in dieser Zeit soviel auf einmal geschehen war. Er hatte sich am Anfang so vor Kasai gefürchtet und nun musste er sich eingestehen dass er drauf und dran war sich in den gut aussehend Brünetten zu verlieben. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er fing an zu träumen. Denn in seinen Tagträumen verfolgten ihn seine Ängste nicht.

Kasai machte sich nachdem er die Küche geplündert hatte auf den Weg nach Draußen. Sofort fiel ihm Kisha auf die in der Nähe der Weide einem Schmetterling nachjagte. Dann musste Severus auch in der Nähe sein. Die Kleine wich nie von seiner Seite. Mit dem Picknickkorb im Arm schlenderte er zur Weide. Er schob die tief hängenden Zweige zur Seite, die wie ein Vorhang die Sicht nach innen versperrten. Er warf einen liebevollen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Mann. Severus sah noch schöner aus als das erste Mal als er ihn traf. Die geliehene Robe schmiegte sich an seinen schlanken Körper, seine Haut war noch immer blass aber wirkte bei weitem nicht mehr so kränklich. Er musste auch zugeben dass Wonder eine wundervolle Arbeit gemacht hatte. Die schwarzblauen Wellen rahmten sein Gesicht sanft ein. Doch das Schönste war das entspannte Lächeln das Severus' Gesicht erhellte. Er war stolz das er ihm in so kurzer Zeit dieses Lächeln zurückgeben konnte.

Leise ließ er sich neben Severus im Gras nieder, der darauf hin die Augen aufschlug und ihn verträumt ansah bevor sich sein Blick aufklärte. „Na woran hast du denn gedacht das du so lächelst?" fragte Kasai ihn verspielt. „An dich." kam es leise von dem Mann neben ihm. Sofort schoss ihm dann auch eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Die Zeit blieb stehen. Severus blickte noch immer mit leicht geröteten Wangen von seiner Position im Gras zu ihm hoch. In seinen Augen leuchte ein Funken Angst und Unsicherheit, aber das was nicht das was Kasai's Herz so zum rasen brachte. Nein, der Grund dafür war die Sehnsucht und Neugierde in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen.

Kasai streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange und Severus schmiegte sich in dessen Hand. „Weißt du überhaupt wie schön du bist?" Fragte er Severus leise. Das vertiefte die Röte nur noch mehr. Kasai konnte nicht anders, er beugte sich hinunter und küsste die weichen Lippen die ihn schon seit er den Mann das erste Mal gesehen hatte reizten. Severus versteifte sich kurz unter ihm, erwiderte aber dann den Kuss genauso zärtlich. Arme schlangen sich um Kasai's Hals und zogen diesen näher an sich. Minuten vergingen, jedoch blieb der Kuss sanft und vorsichtig. Kasai überließ Severus die Führung. Die Andeutungen die Samuel gemacht hatte stimmten zu sehr mit dem Bild ihrer ersten Treffen überein als das er sie ignorieren könnte. Er wollte es, solange er nicht wusste was genau Sache war, langsam angehen lassen. Lieber das, als das er Severus verschreckte. Aber er genoss trotzdem jede Sekunde. Severus' Lippen waren so weich und warm. Am liebsten würde er nie aufhören sie zu berühren.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Severus entfuhr ein glückliches Seufzen, er fühlte sich als würde er schweben. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in die warmen braunen über ihm. „Du weißt schon dass ich drauf und dran bin mich in dich zu verlieben?" sagte Severus sanft. Kasai quittierte dies mit einem kurzen Kuss. „Dafür ist es bei mir schon zu spät. Ich liebe dich seit ich dich das erste Mal sah." Damit zog er Severus zu sich, der sich das gern gefallen ließ und genossen einfach nur die Nähe zueinander.

Später hatten sie es sich dann auf der Decke die Kasai mitgebracht hatte bequem gemacht. Kisha war nach einer Weile auch zu ihnen gekommen. Sie war über und über mit Blütenstaub bedeckt und hatte anscheinend einen riesigen Hunger, denn sie stahl Severus Sandwich direkt aus seiner Hand und machte sich darüber her. Die anderen beiden nahmen das belustigt hin, wobei Kasai einfach anfing Severus zu füttern, was sich als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte, da dieser immer wieder lachen musste.

Nachdem sie gesättigt waren forderte Kisha ihre Streicheleinheiten ein. Glücklich schnurrend lag sie zwischen Severus und Kasai auf der Decke und ließ sich Ohren kraulen und Rücken streicheln. Nach einer Weile schlief sie ein. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir während unser Tiger schläft ne Runde um den See gehen? Wir müssen uns noch ausdenken wie wir die Lehrer ein bisschen in ihre Schranken weisen, vor allem für Mc Gonagall habe ich schon ein paar Ideen." Severus war ein bisschen Bewegung nicht abgeneigt, Kisha blieb friedlich schlafend auf der Decke zurück.

Nach kurzer Zeit fanden sich ihre Hände und mit einem zärtlichen Blick fing Kasai an seine Vorschläge zu unterbreiten. „Du könntest natürlich an die Presse gehen und diese Bagage anzeigen, aber ich habe mir sagen lassen dass das nicht „Slytherin" ist. Severus lachte leise. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Ich wäre lieber für eine unauffällige Anhäufung von kleinen Unfällen. Mc Gonagall würde als kahle Katze bestimmt interessant aussehen. Oder wenn Sinistra, die ja so großen Wert auf Etikette legt, plötzlich ihre „Winde" nicht mehr halten kann. Und das geräuschvoll... ."

"Flitwick und die anderen die mir einfach nicht geholfen haben würde ich einfach einen Trank unterjubeln der ihnen die Folgen ihrer Ignoranz zeigt und vielleicht auch..." Severus stockte. „Was, Severus?" fragte Kasai ihn sanft und streichelte seinen Handrücken. „Vielleicht auch Erinnerungen aus meiner Zeit als Spion und als ich aufgeflogen bin." fuhr er dann fort. „Das ist sehr privat, Sev. Bist du dir sicher das du das willst?" fragte Kasai besorgt. „Vielleicht macht es ihnen bewusst dass mein Leben als Spion auch kein Zuckerschlecken war und dass mir das, was ich als Deatheater getan habe alles andere als Spaß gemacht hat. Und das Voldemort alles andere als zimperlich mit mir umgegangen ist als er von meinem Verrat erfuhr. Vielleicht kann ich so wenigstens wieder eine neutrale Beziehung zu ihnen führen. Ich möchte Hogwarts nicht verlassen mit dem Wissen das sie mich für ein kaltblütiges Monster halten." Erklärte er weiter. Kasai zog ihn an sich um ihm Trost zu spenden.

„Was hat Voldemort mit dir gemacht? Du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber ich habe Angst das ich dich irgendwie verletze oder verschrecke ohne es zu wollen." Severus nickte, schwieg aber erst um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich kann es dir erzählen, aber nur die groben Umrisse. Ich habe das alles unzähligen Male mit meinem Psychotherapeuten durch gesprochen und möchte es nicht unbedingt noch mal genau durchleben." „Du musst überhaupt nicht wenn du nicht willst..." „Aber ich will." fiel ihm Severus ins Wort. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich vertraue dir. Normalerweise brauche ich dafür Jahre, aber bei dir hat es gerade mal drei Wochen gedauert. Ich will das du mich verstehst, damit du nicht verletzt bist wenn ich einmal abblocke oder mich zurück ziehe." Kasai nickte verstehend.

Er atmete kurz durch. „Als ich damals an den Treffpunkt kam wurde ich sofort überwältigt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie er es herausgefunden hat. Ich wurde damals einfach nur entwaffnet und in die Kerker gesperrt. Dort ließen sie mich dann eine Woche nur mit Wasser. Nach dieser Woche fingen sie dann ohne irgendeine Erklärung an mich täglich einige Stunden in der Folterkammer zu „bearbeiten". Die Deatheater besitzen einen wahnsinnigen Einfallsreichtum wenn es darum geht Verräter zu foltern. Auspeitschen, Schlitzen, Prügeln, Hammerschläge, Brandeisen, Folterflüche- und tränke. Ich könnte die Liste ewig fortsetzen. Aber das Schlimmste war die Ungewissheit. Voldemort war nicht einmal dabei gewesen. Und es ist bekannt dass er sich das Schlimmste immer für den Schluss aufgehoben hat. Aber nach einer Woche fast konstanter Folter wusste ich nicht mehr was er tun könnte um mich noch mehr zu quälen."

Severus stockte kurz und schmiegte sich an Kasai der stehen geblieben war. „Als er dann kam, mir wurde später gesagt das es der Abend vor der großen Schlacht war, wurde mir bewusst was er mir noch antun konnte. Du musst wissen dass ich mit 17 von Albus in die Reihen eingeschleust wurde. Zu der Zeit war ich, wie es sich nach der Ansicht meines Vaters für einen Reinblüter gehört, noch „rein". Wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Kasai nickte. Er kannte die Ansicht mancher alter Zaubererfamilien das Sex vor der Ehe einem Verbrechen gleich kam. „Und nun musst du dir vorstellen das bei meiner Weihe, so nennt sich die Aufnahme bei den Deatheatern, jeder neue einen Treue Beweis erbringen musste. In meinem Fall handelte es sich um die Vergewaltigung eines acht Jahre alten Mädchens." Kasai spürte den Schauder der den Mann in seinem Arm durchfuhr. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was es bedeutet, als erstes sexuelles Erlebnis immer ein panisches, weinendes Mädchen vor dir zu sehen. Ich war so angewidert von mir selbst weil ich mich nicht geweigert hatte. Aber damals war die Angst vor der Strafe die einer Verweigerung folgen würde zu groß. Das war das erste und letzte Mal das ich je mit jemandem geschlafen habe. Danach... konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr."

Vorsichtig schaute Severus in Kasai's Augen, darauf gefasst das dieser ihn mit Abscheu betrachten würde. Aber er sah nur Trauer und Verständnis. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen was das für dich bedeutet haben muss. Aber du kannst nichts dafür. Die Informationen die du die Jahre darauf gesammelt hast, eben weil Voldemort dir dadurch vertraut hat, haben Tausende von Leben gerettet. Ich glaube das das mehr wert ist als die Verbrechen die du dafür begehen musstest." Er streichelte seinem Gegenüber über die Wange und durch das seidige Haar. „Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch Severus. Und du hast all diese Dinge gegen deinen Willen getan um andere retten zu können. Ich glaube die Opfer würden dir verzeihen. Hör auf dich zu quälen." Severus nickte nachdenklich. Es entstand eine Pause in der sie ihren Weg fortsetzen. Sie waren ungefähr zur Hälfte um den See herum als Severus weiter erzählte.

„Wie gesagt hatte und habe ich noch immer ein ziemlich gestörtes Bild von Geschlechtsverkehr. Und dann kam an dem besagten Abend Voldemort in meine Zelle. Er hatte mich vorher von zwei Deatheatern in der Mitte des Raumes anketten lassen. Als ob es das gebraucht hätte! Ich konnte mich zu der Zeit schon gar nicht mehr aufsetzen, geschweige denn davon laufen. Was danach geschah würde ich am liebsten aus meinen Erinnerungen löschen, aber das hat ER mit einem Fluch ohne bekannten Gegenfluch unmöglich gemacht." Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern erfasste den Körper des jungen Mannes, das ihn zwang sich ins Gras zu setzen. Kasai ließ sich neben ihm nieder und nahm ihn einfach nur im Arm. Er konnte sich denken was nun kommen würde.

„Er hat mich vergewaltigt. Ich weiß nicht wie oft. Es müssen dutzende Male gewesen sein. Er hat die Deatheater des inneren Kreises geholt und hat mich „herumgehen lassen". Irgendwann habe ich nichts mehr mitbekommen. Ich weiß nur das die Heiler in St. Mungo's mir sagten das mein ... mein Anus völlig zerfetzt war. Von anderen Spuren die gewisse andere Sexualpraktiken hinterlassen hatten will ich gar nicht reden. Ich glaube ich habe mich die ersten Tage die ich wieder wach war fast konstant übergeben. Irgendwann wurden mir dann starke Tränke gegeben die das unterbanden, da ich immer schwächer wurde. Es hat lange gedauert bis ich durch die Therapie die Angst vor normalen Berührungen wieder abbauen konnte. Aber ganz ist sie nie verschwunden. Nur bei Albus und bei... bei dir habe ich nicht das Bedürfnis zurück zu weichen wenn ich berührt werde."

Sie schwiegen lange, hielten sich einfach nur im Arm. Bis irgendwann das Zittern in Severus' Körper den Tränen wich. Endlich erlaubte er sich zu weinen. Den Schmerz, die Angst und die Demütigung dieser Erlebnisse heraus zu lassen. Es dauerte länger bis er sich wieder beruhigte als an dem Tag an dem er die Misshandlungen durch die Lehrer wiedergegeben hatte. Was nur verständlich war, denn es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem was ihm durch die Deatheater angetan wurde. Kasai hielt ihn einfach nur fest und flüsterte liebevollen Unsinn in sein Ohr. Sie gingen schweigend zu ihrem Picknickplatz zurück. Es waren keine Wörter nötig. Denn nichts konnte das von dem Severus ihm gerade erzählt hatte ungeschehen machen.

Kisha war gerade am aufwachen und streckte sich kurz darauf ausgiebig als sie sich in der Sonne neben der Weide niederließen. Sie beobachteten die Kleine als sie sich gewissenhaft anfing zu putzen, was teilweise sehr lustig aussah wenn sie bei manchen Verrenkungen das Gleichgewicht verlor und umfiel. Als sie sich schließlich gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss machten hatten sowohl Severus als auch Kasai Bauchschmerzen vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Kisha wäre ihnen bestimmt beleidigt gewesen wenn sie laut gelacht hätten.

Der Nachmittag wurde von Severus dazu genutzt seine Zeichenutensilien nach seinem Schema zu ordnen. Das dauerte bei seiner Genauigkeit fast eine Stunde in der Kasai mit Kisha spielte. Oft wanderte sein Blick zu den Beiden und als er schließlich mit dem Sortieren fertig war nahm er sich einen der Zeichenblöcke und fing an die Beiden zu zeichnen. Dass die beiden das nicht bemerkten und munter weiter herum tollten störte ihn nicht. Er hatte noch nie Probleme gehabt sich bewegende Objekte zu zeichnen.

Irgendwann hatte Kasai es dann geschafft das die Kleine sich ausgepowert in ihr Körbchen zurückzog. Als er aufsah bemerkte er wie Severus konzentriert zeichnete. Er stand auf und trat hinter ihn um auf das Papier schauen zu können. „Wow." Severus lachte. „Dankeschön. Es geht noch besser, aber ich bin doch etwas aus der Übung." „Das nennst du aus der Übung? Ganz ehrlich Severus du bist ein Künstler. Hast du denn nie daran gedacht damit dein Geld zu verdienen? Mein Gott, Kisha sieht aus als würde sie jeden Moment aus dem Bild springen." sagte Kasai begeistert. Und küsste Sev auf die Wange. „Meinst du? Das würde mir schon gefallen irgendwo eines meiner Bilder hängen zu sehen." schwärmte Severus verträumt. „Dann wissen wir ja schon was du in Zukunft gegen deine Langeweile tun kannst. Und wenn du irgendwann Lust hast... ich wollte schon immer mal ein Bild von mir im Adamskostüm für meinen Vater." „Für deinen Vater?" fragte Severus verdutzt. Kasai kicherte. „Er hat so ziemlich die gleichen Ansichten wie der deine und hat mich eiskalt rausgeworfen als er erfuhr dass ich schwul bin. Wenn der so ein Bild von mir sieht das von einem Mann gezeichnet wurde springt er im Dreieck." Severus konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen. „Gut das lässt sich machen. Nur nicht heute. Jetzt habe ich erst mal Hunger. Kommst du mit in die Küche, oder sollen wir uns von Dobby das Abendessen hoch bringen lassen?" Mir wäre es lieber wir essen hier. Die kleine Wildkatze hat mich ganz schön ausgepowert." Darauf erhielt er nur ein Grinsen. „Ach so schnell geht das?" Kasai war sich der Zweideutigkeit dieser Frage wohl bewusst und fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen. „Na warte. Dich mach ich auch noch fix und alle." Damit stürzte er sich auf Severus und fing an ihn gnadenlos zu kitzeln.

Tbc

Und morgen kommt Kapitel 5

Suika Severin


	5. Ein neues Leben

Nun kommt es endlich... ich entschuldige mich bei all meinen treuen Lesern das ich so lange gebraucht habe. Und auch das es so kurz ist. Aber Umzug und neuer Job haben meine ganze Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht gebetat. Hoffe das mein Rechtschreibprogramm was taugt.

Disclaimer: Alles außer Kasai und Kisha gehört JKR

**Ein neues Leben**

Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren bis auf kleine Zwischenfälle harmonisch vergangen. Einer davon war, als Kasais verschwundene Unterrichtspläne kurz nachdem er sie erneut erarbeitet hatte, ordentlich zerrupft in Kishas Katzenkörbchen auftauchten. Severus hatte seine Mühe gehabt Kasai davon abzuhalten die kleine Katze auf den Mond zu schießen. Was diese herzlich wenig interessiert hatte.

Während Kasai seinen Unterricht ausarbeitete streife Severus zusammen mit Kisha durch Hogwarts und seine Ländereien. Er hatte immer einen Zeichenblock und manchmal auch eine geschrumpfte Staffelei bei sich. Und so entstanden im Laufe dieser zwei Wochen unzählige Bilder des Verbotenen Waldes und seiner oft wunderschönen Lichtungen, des Sees mit der Kracke und auch den Meermenschen, sowie den nun üppig blühenden Wiesen rund um Hogwarts herum. Aber eins hatten sie immer gemeinsam. Irgendwo darauf, egal wie klein, war eine kleine schwarz-weiße Katze darauf zu sehen.

Inzwischen waren auch Severus' neue Kleidungsstücke geliefert worden. Kasai hatte schließlich einen weiteren Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer heraufbeschworen damit sie all die neuen Roben und Muggelsachen unterbringen konnten. Severus, der selbst vor dem Ende des Krieges nie so viele verschiedene Kleidungsstücke besessen hatte war anfangs etwas skeptisch ob er nicht zu viel gekauft hätte aber nach ein paar Tagen fand er sich damit ab, woran auch Kasais schmachtende Blicke schuld waren. Ein bisschen Eitelkeit konnte schließlich nicht schaden.

Dann war da natürlich das Schlafzimmer. Kasai war, nachdem ihn Severus am Abend des Picknicks fast mit Gewalt dazu bringen musste in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen, von da an wieder dort eingezogen. Severus hatte es anfangs doch etwas Mut gekostet mit einem anderen Mann in einem Bett zu schlafen, aber auch daran gewöhnte er sich. Inzwischen konnte er es sich schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen ohne Kasais Arme um sich einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen.

Ansonsten blieb es zwischen den beiden bei Küssen und kleinen Zärtlichkeiten. Kasai hatte relativ wenig Probleme damit sich Severus in diesem Fall anzupassen. Es genügte ihm vollkommen wenn er den anderen glücklich lächelnd sah, ihn umarmen und küssen konnte. Sie hatten noch ihr ganzes Leben Zeit für intensivere Tätigkeiten. Denn genau da waren sich beide sicher, das sie im anderen den Partner fürs Leben gefunden hatten.

Und nun, einem Freitag Ende August, war Kasais Unterricht fertig geplant und da die Kunstwerke sich langsam stapelten beschlossen er und Severus der Winkelgasse einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten.

„Mein Gott! Ich bin so nervös. Was ist wenn er die Bilder nicht mag? Immerhin hatte ich noch nie eine Ausstellung meiner Bilder." Severus saß nervös neben Kasai im Warteraum des berühmten Kunstkritikers Magnifico Fernanda. Sollte er einer Ausstellung in seinen Ausstellungsräumen zustimmen würde das mit absoluter Sicherheit die Prominenz der Zaubererwelt anziehen. Severus wäre dann schneller als Maler berühmt als es sonst irgendwie möglich wäre.

Kasai lächelte und legte Severus beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Severus tat ihm fast ein bisschen leid. „Severus, beruhige dich. Glaub mir, er wird deine Bilder lieben. Es wird Zeit das du der Welt dein Können zeigst. Und der gleichen Meinung wird er auch sein." Kasai hatte leise aber eindringlich gesprochen. Allerdings wie es schien nicht leise genug.

„Das werden wir noch sehen." Kam die eisige Stimme Fernandas von hinter ihnen. Weder Kasai noch Severus konnten ein leichtes zusammen Zucken verhindern. Die Stimme erinnerte sie schmerzlich an die ihrer früheren Lehrer wenn sie Unfug gemacht hatten. „Mister Snape, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden..." Damit drehte sich der groß gewachsene Mann um und ging davon. Severus folgte ihm nach einem letzten Blick auf Kasai, der ihm aufmunternd zu lächelte.

Er wurde durch einige Gänge des großen Ausstellungshauses geführt. Bis sie schließlich in dem Raum ankamen in dem Severus Bilder zur Besichtigung ausgestellt waren. Severus wurde hinein gebeten und blieb in der Nähe der Türe stehen während Fernanda schweigend seine Werke begutachtete. Nach fast einer halben Stunde war Severus Nervosität versteinerter Ruhe gewichen. Auch wusste er genau aus wie vielen Steinen der Fußboden bestand. Es waren 143. Aber eines war er sich inzwischen auch sicher. So schlimm konnten die Bilder nicht sein wenn Fernanda sich so lange damit aufhielt. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten wandte sich der Fernanda wieder Severus zu. Schweigend und mit unlesbarer Miene ging er zu Severus und hielt ihm seine Hand hin bevor sich das erste Mal eine Regung in seinem Gesicht zeigte. Mit einem Lächeln sagte er: „Master Snape, es wäre mir eine Ehre ihre Meisterwerke in meiner Gallerie auszustellen. Es ehrt mich das sie mein Haus für diese Aufgabe erwählt haben. Es ist eine Schande das ihre unschätzbaren Dienste für die Zaubererwelt sie davon abgehalten haben diese Welt bis jetzt mit ihrem Talent zu bereichern." Nach einem Augenblick, in dem Severus erst einmal realisieren musste was gerade zu ihm gesagt worden war, lächelte auch Severus und ergriff die ihm angebotene Hand. „Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits." Er war sich wohl bewusst was es bedeutete als Master bezeichnet zu werden. Die Höchste Form der Anerkennung die man von einem Kunstkritiker erhalten konnte.

Kasai hätte es nie zugegeben, aber in der letzen Stunde die er jetzt schon auf Severus wartete starb er einen Tod nach dem anderen. Er wusste das Severus gut war. Nein, mehr als gut. Er war eine Meister in der Kunst genauso wie er es in den Zaubertränken gewesen war. Und Fernanda musste ein kompletter Idiot sein um das nicht zu sehen. Also warum war er dann eigentlich so furchtbar aufgeregt? Frustriert seufzend wollte er sich gerade bequemer hinsetzten als er Schritte aus der Richtung hörte in die Severus mit dem anderen verschwunden war. Als er ihn dann erblickte wich jede Anspannung und ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf Kasais Gesicht. Da ging Severus, so wie es schien in ein Gespräch über verschiedene Aquarelltechniken vertieft, neben dem so gefürchteten Kunstkritiker als wären sie seid Jahren befreundet. Als sie bei ihm angekommen waren reichte ihm Fernanda ebenfalls die Hand. „Sie hatten recht. Nur ein Blinder würde das außerordentliche Talent von Master Snape nicht erkennen. Wir haben vor noch vor Beginn des Schuljahres eine Ausstellung in meiner Residenz zu veranstalten. Dieses Ausstellungshaus wäre den Bildern nicht würdig." Dann drehte er sich zu Severus und verabschiedete sich. „Ich freue mich auf eine lange Zusammenarbeit, Master Snape. Das sie von Erfolg gekürt sein wird, davon bin ich überzeugt." Damit wandte er sich um und ging.

Nur Augenblicke später wurden Kasais Lippen von Severus in Beschlag genommen. Dieser schien sich gar nicht mehr von ihm lösen zu wollen. Erst nach einigen Minuten ließen sie wieder von einander ab. „Kasai, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben! Er war so begeistert. Jetzt beginnt ein ganz neues Leben für mich. Kein Professor mehr sondern vielleicht bald ein anerkannter Künstler." Severus atmete einmal tief durch. Das strahlen in seinen Augen ließ Kasais Herz höher schlagen. „Fernanda hat mir von einem Grundstück erzählt das zu verkauf steht. Er meinte es wäre ideal für mich um Bilder zu malen. Was denkst du, sollen wir es uns mal ansehen?" fuhr Severus dann fort als sie hinaus auf die Winkelgasse traten.

Severus war auch ohne Zauber so gut wie nicht wieder zu erkennen und so gingen sie zusammen die Straße entlang ohne das irgendjemand auf sie aufmerksam geworden wäre. „Das ist eine Wunderbare Idee. Nach der Ausstellung dürfte die Zaubererwelt Bescheid wissen wer du bist und auch McGonagall wird es dann bald erfahren. Da ist es vielleicht ganz gut wenn du aus der Schusslinie bist. Auch wenn es ohne dich in Hogwarts ziemlich einsam für mich werden wird." Meinte Kasai liebevoll. Severus nahm seine Hand und strahlte ihn an. „Dann wirst du wohl am Wochenende und in den Ferien zu mir kommen müssen, immerhin brauche ich in Zukunft ein Model." Damit blieb Severus stehen, zog Kasai an sich und flüsterte dem etwas Größeren mit verführerischer Stimme ins Ohr. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir heute Abend an dem Bild für deinen Vater herausfinden ob du als Model geeignet bist?" Kasai konnte nur mit Mühe das Zittern unterdrücken das ihn bei diesen Worten überlaufen wollte. „Können wir nicht doch sofort nach Hause? Das Grundstück können wir doch..." Er wurde unterbrochen als er Severus absolut unzüchtiges Grinsen sah das sich auf dessen Züge geschlichen hatte. Das würde ein interessanter Abend werden.

Das Tal war atemberaubend schön. Severus und Kasai standen sprachlos nebeneinander als sie per Portschlüssel zu dem Grundstück das Fernanda Severus empfohlen hatte ankamen. „Das nehmen wir." war das erste was Severus sagte, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick des Maurers einbrachte. „Das war schnell Mister Snape. Wenn sie jetzt bereits so begeistert sind bin ich gespannt was sie sagen wenn ich ihnen alles gezeigt habe." Damit ging er los und deutete ihnen an ihm zu folgen.

Unicorn Valley war wie der Name schon andeutete von einer Herde Einhörner bewohnt. Diese ließen sich allerdings nicht von den Zauberern stören die ihr Revier in Augenschein nahmen. Mitten in dem ca. 1,5 Quadratkilometer großen Tal lag ein glasklarer Bergsee an dessen Ufer ein kleines, jedoch zauberhaftes Haus stand. Umringt war das ganze Gebiet

von den Bergen des Schottischen Hochlandes und seinen Wäldern. „Die Magie der Einhörner bewirkt das hier immer Frühling ist. Es kann rund um das Tal herum die schlimmsten Schneestürme geben, aber sie werden hier davon nichts merken." Erklärte der Mann, Alderson, wenn sich Severus richtig entsann, die frühlingshafte Vegetation Ende August. „Es ist eine kleine Herde mit ca 14 Tieren. Ich denke es wird bald wieder Fohlen geben. Denn sie sind etwas scheuer als sonst. Ansonsten kann es ihnen durchaus passieren das sie Besuch von den Einhörnern in ihrem Vorgarten bekommen. Sie sind, sobald sie sich an sie gewöhnt haben sehr anhänglich und freundlich, aber auch neugierig." Fügte er verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu. Severus konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie ihm eines dieser schönen Tiere seinen Salat im Garten weg fraß. Nun gut. Solange er sie dabei zeichnen konnte...

„Ich zeige ihnen jetzt das Haus. Es ist innen magisch vergrößert um die Herde nicht zu stören." Und vergrößert war es wirklich. Sie wurden durch nicht weniger als sechs Schlafzimmer mit jeweils einem Bad geführt, dann durch Speisesaal und Küche, Laboratorium im Keller, Bibliothek, Wohnraum und Salon. Alle Räume waren hell und hatten oft einen Balkon. Zuletzt kamen sie auf der Terrasse die in Richtung des Sees lag an. Am liebsten hätte Severus sofort mit dem Zeichnen begonnen. Er nahm Kasais Hand in seine und meinte leise. „Hier will ich mit dir alt werden." Kasai konnte nur nicken.

Der Vertrag wurde noch am selben Tag unterzeichnet und Unicorn Valley ging für 556 000 Galeonen in den Besitz Severus' über.

Sie kamen erst spät abends wieder nach Hogwarts zurück und ließen sich erst einmal von Dobby ein Festessen auftischen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fragte Severus den kleinen Hauselfen auch sofort ob er gewillt wäre für ihn im neuen Snape Manor zu arbeiten. Denn genau das sollte das Haus in Unicorn Valley werden. Der neue Sitz seiner Familie. Es war dem Namen würdiger als die Dunkle Festung die sein Vater vor Jahren verspielt hatte.

Dobby war überglücklich und brachte zusammen mit einem überaus köstlichen Abendessen auch die Anfrage zwei weiterer Hauselfen, die nichts lieber wollten als mit Severus Hogwarts zu verlassen. Severus sagte nach einer kurzen Rücksprache mit Kasai zu und nannte nun drei Hauselfen sein Eigen.

Das Malen des Portraits wurde verschoben, da beide zu überwältigt von dem waren was an diesem Tag geschehen war. Und so saßen sie bis spät abends auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich leise darüber wie sie das Haus einrichten wollten, während Kisha auf Severus' Schoß glücklich schnurrte. Irgendwann tollte sie sich dann auch und gegen Mitternacht gingen Severus und Kasai ins Bett.

Doch Severus hatte anderes im Sinn als schlafen. Er konnte nicht sagen woran es lag, aber es war ihm als ob jeder Schrecken heute von ihm abgefallen war. Und so kuschelte er sich enger an Kasai, der schon etwas döste. Unsicher und vorsichtig fing er an über dessen Taille und Hüfte zu streicheln. Ihm war bewusst das das ihn sofort aufwecken würde und so erschrak er auch nicht als Kasai seine Berührungen erwiderte. Mit der Zeit wurde er mutiger und nach einem langen Kuss, von dem beiden schwindelig wurde, flüsterte er atemlos. „Zeig mir wie Sex sich anfühlen soll."

TBC

Wie könnte man das nennen? Leicht angeslashed? Sagt mir wie ihr es findet. Büüütte.

Eure Suika Severin


	6. Glückwunsch, es ist ein Mädchen!

Hallo ihr lieben! Habe mein Skript nun endlich feierlich beigesetzt. Meine Charaktere haben sich aber so sehr verselbstständigt das es einfach nutzlos geworden ist. Immerhin machen die zwei hier Familienplanung... Aber das lest am Besten selbst. Und immer schön reviewen!

Disclaimer: Kisha und Kasai sind meins, sonst nix.

**Glückwunsch, es ist ein Mädchen**

Hände auf seinen Hüften..., fordernde Lippen an seinem Hals..., ein raues Stöhnen an seinem Ohr... und Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals glücklicher gewesen zu sein...

------

Als Severus aufwachte ging gerade die Sonne auf. Er musste zugeben das, neben dem Glücksgefühl das ihn seit letzter Nacht nicht verlassen hatte, sich auch ein ordentlicher Muskelkater eingestellt hatte. Wie musste es da erst Kasai gehen? Severus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Als er Kasai bat ihm zu zeigen wie Sex sich anfühlen sollte hatte er eigentlich erwartet das er "unten liegen" würde, aber sein Engel hatte da andere Pläne... . Glücklich seufzend streckte sich Severus und stand auf, darauf bedacht Kasai nicht zu wecken. Er hatte noch ein Versprechen einzulösen.

Leise schlich Severus aus dem Schlafzimmer und holte seine Staffelei. Als er an Kishas Körbchen vorbeikam hob diese ihr Köpfchen und mauzte verschlafen. "Na Süße? Willst du mitkommen? Du darfst auch ausnahmsweise in unser Bett." flüsterte er ihr zu. Und wieder einmal wurde ihm bewiesen das die kleine Katze jedes Wort verstand das er sagte, so schnell wie sie neben ihm stand. Leise lachend trug er seine Malerutensilien ins Schlafzimmer.

"Kisha, hüpf mal auf Bett und kuschle dich an Kasai, wenn du willst roll dich neben ihm ein und ruh dich aus. Nur wecken darfst du ihn nicht. Ich möchte euch zwei so malen." erklärte Severus seiner kleinen Komplizin. Diese hatte ihm interessiert zugehört und tat nun das worum er sie gebeten hatte. Als sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte, schaute sie noch einmal zu ihrem Herrchen, als ob sie fragen wollte ob es so richtig sei. Und tatsächlich auf sein Nicken hin gähnte sie und schloss die Augen.

Severus begutachtete die Szene vor ihm. Kasai lag auf der Seite, ihm zu gewandt und nur mit einem Leintuch von den Hüften abwärts bedeckt. Sein Gesicht war gut zu sehen und ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck lag auf seinen Zügen. Die Haare hingen ihm teilweise etwas ins Gesicht, waren aber größtenteils auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet. Und neben ihm zwischen einem Arm und seiner Brust lag Kisha auf den Lacken und schlief inzwischen auch schon wieder seelig. Es war ein friedliches Bild.

Und so fing Severus an zu zeichnen...

--------

Nach einer Stunde begutachtete Severus sein Werk kritisch. Irgendetwas fehlte. Er verglich die Szene vor ihm mit dem, was er auf Leinwand gebannt hatte. Und dann fiel es ihm auf. Kisha bewegte ihren Schwanz selbst während sie schlief und das passte auf seinem Bild nicht. Leise durchsuchte er seinen Koffer nach der Zauberfirnis die die Bilder dazu brachte sich zu bewegen. Aber er fand keine. Natürlich hatte er nicht daran gedacht solche zu kaufen, da er nicht wollte das seine Landschaftsbilder im Herbst ihr Laub verloren oder im Winter zufroren. Also blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig als jetzt welche kaufen zu gehen. Die Firnis musste aufgetragen werden bevor die Farbe komplett getrocknet war. Das hieß er hatte noch ca. drei Stunden Zeit. Schnell versteckte er das Bild in einem kleinen Raum, in dem alle seine Bilder vor Kisha in Sicherheit gebracht wurden und zog sich um. Nachdem Kasai noch immer selig schlief schrieb er ihm nur eine Nachricht, das er Farbe kaufen ging und Kisha erlaubt hatte sich zu ihm zu legen. Er wollte schließlich nicht das die Kleine gescholten wurde. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Severus enttäuscht aus dem einzigen Laden in der Winkelgasse der die Firnis führte. War ja eigentlich klar, das sie in diesem gerade heute ausgegangen war. Nur wo konnte er diese sonst her bekommen?

Sein Blick viel auf den Eingang zur Nokturngasse. Er war in diesem Teil der Zauberwelt seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen, aber dort konnte er sicherlich das Gesuchte finden. Wahrscheinlich sogar eine bessere, da hier auch verbotene Zutaten zugemischt wurden, die aber eine wesentlich bessere Qualität erreichten. Und so ging er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend, das er sich aber nicht ansehen ließ, durch die dunklen Gassen. Es hatte sich etwas verbessert seit dem er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Das Ministerium hatte mehrere große Razzien durchgeführt, allerdings ließ sich die schwarze Magie die hier schließlich Jahrhunderte lang praktiziert wurde nicht einfach auslöschen. Es war sehr still. Kaum Leute waren unterwegs, was doch ungewöhnlich war. Aber ihm war es recht. Das minimierte die Gefahr eines Überfalls.

Schließlich fand er den Laden den er suchte. "Schwarze Feder" hieß er und hatte alles was es für die Malerei gab und eigentlich auch nicht geben durfte. Und nun doch erleichtert das er hier bald wieder raus war trat Severus in den Laden.

Ihm kam sofort eine ältere Frau entgegen die Severus nicht kannte, es schien als habe der Laden den Besitzer gewechselt. "Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte die Alte misstrauisch. Seine teure Kleidung war hier ungewöhnlich. "Ich suche Zauberfirnis und der Laden vorne ist unfähig sein Lager zu überwachen." antwortete Severus in seiner Lehrerstimme. Sie würde nur noch misstrauischer werden, wenn er zwecks so etwas kam solange es in der Winkelgasse doch erhältlich war. Und schlecht über die Konkurrenz zu reden konnte nie schaden.

"Den können sie haben, sonst noch was?" kam ihre barsche Antwort. Auf sein Kopfschütteln hin verschwand sie kurz im Nebenraum und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit einem Glas durchsichtiger ölartiger Flüssigkeit zurück. "Das macht eine Galeone und drei Sickel." Der Preis war wesentlich höher als er in der Winkelgasse gewesen wäre, also waren hier wohl wirklich einige Stoffe enthalten die nicht sein durften. Er legte ihr zwei Galeonen auf den Tresen. Sie nickte nur und Severus ging. Es musste keiner wissen das er hier war...

Er hatte noch über zwei Stunden Zeit bevor er das Bild fertig haben musste, also ließ er sich Zeit und schlenderte jetzt, wo er hatte was er wollte, wesentlich gelassener durch die dunklen Gassen. Bis plötzlich hinter ihm Kindergeschrei zu hören war. Verängstigtes Kindergeschrei. Sofort machte er kehrt und ging dem Geräusch nach.

Was er in einer Seitengasse vorfand ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Wenn er eins hasste, dann war das wenn jemand Kinder schlug. Denn im Gegensatz zu dem was viele dachten hatte er nichts gegen Kinder. Er hätte gerne selbst welche gehabt, aber das war in seinem bisherigen Leben unmöglich gewesen. Und der Schmerz darüber machte ihn bitter und auch ungerecht gegenüber seinen Schülern.

Und hier stand er vor dem Waisenhaus in der Nocturngasse und war Zeuge wie so ein vermaledeiter Bastard ein kleines Mädchen, das nicht älter als sieben sein konnte, schlug. Kalte Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei dem Kerl und schlug ihn zu Boden. Daran seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen dachte er gar nicht. Das kleine Mädchen versteckte sich hinter Severus Bein. Er konnte spüren wie sie zitterte. Der andere schaute, nachdem er sich von dem unerwarteten Angriff erholt hatte, wütend zu ihm hoch. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, dich hier einzumischen?" Fuhr er Severus an. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich denke nicht, das irgend etwas es rechtfertigt ein Kind zu schlagen. Ist das ihre Tochter?" antwortete Severus völlig ungerührt von der Wut seines Gegenübers. Der Mann schnaubte verächtlich. "Das? Nein. Mir gehört das Waisenhaus und die verfluchten Bälger, die hier die Luft verpesten sind genauso wenig wert, wie ihre Todessereltern." Der letzte Teil war zu dem kleinen Mädchen hin gesprochen, das darauf hin wieder anfing leise zu weinen. Severus erstarrte. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, was mit den Kindern der Todesser passiert war, die nach Askaban gekommen oder den Kuss des Dementors bekommen hatten. Hatte es wie wahrscheinlich so viele andere verdrängt was aus den unschuldigen Kindern werden würde. Er warf einen Blick auf das kleine Mädchen. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und warf dem Mann einen Beutel mit ca. 200 Galeonen hin. "Jetzt gehört das Heim mir. Verschwinde bevor ich dich anzeige und nach Askaban bringen lasse." Severus konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie der Mann das Weite suchte.

Er wandte sich dem kleinen Mädchen zu. "Wie heißt du?" fragte er sie sanft. Die Kleine schaute zuerst ein wenig ängstlich aber als sie sein Lächeln sah schien sie zu verstehen das er ihr nicht weh tun wollte. "Severa Mc Nair, Sir." antwortete sie schüchtern. Und Severus blieb in diesem Moment fast das Herz stehen. Konnte es wirklich sein? Mit zittriger Stimme sagte er zu ihr: "Freud mich dich kennen zu lernen, Severa. Das letzte mal als ich dich gesehen habe warst du gerade ein paar Stunden alt. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf... Ich heiße Severus Snape und bin dein Patenonkel."

--------

Kasai saß mit Kisha auf dem Schoß am Fenster und träumte vor sich hin als ein hektischer Severus zu Tür rein, an ihm vorbei, durch das Wohnzimmer hin durch und in sein Lager hechtete. Doch sehr verwundert schaute er zu Kisha die ebenfalls einen verwirrten und verständnislosen Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Gemeinsam folgten sie ein paar Momente darauf dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Severus hatte gerade den letzen Pinselstrich an seiner Signatur gemacht als das Portrait kurz schwach leuchtete. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen. Nun, nachdem sich das Bild versiegelt hatte konnten keinerlei Veränderungen mehr vorgenommen werden. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ er sich auf den kleinen Hocker hinter sich sinken und betrachtete erneut sein Werk. Nun war es perfekt.

"Severus? Ist etwas passiert? Erst bist du verschwunden und nur eine Nachricht ist da, und nun stürzt du hier durch die Wohnung... Wenn ich gestern irgend etwas getan habe um dich zu verletzen..." Kasai brach mitten im Satz ab als sein Blick von dem sitzenden Severus, der nun leicht schmunzelte, auf das Bild neben eben diesem fiel. "Oh mein Gott..." Völlig hingerissen starrte er auf das Gemälde und so war es Kisha die sich als erstes von ihrem Abbild losriss und sich auf Severus stürzte. Laut schnurren schmiegte sie sich an seine Beine bevor sie auf seinen Schoss sprang und anfing ihn ab zu lecken. Severus lachte nur leise. "Freut mich das es euch gefällt. Ich hatte schon Angst das ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig hier bin um es fertig zu malen. Wurde in der Nocturngasse aufgehalten..." Das rüttelte nun auch Kasai wach. "Es ist wunderschön. Viel zu schade um es von meinem Vater zerstören zu lassen. Und das wird er... Warte mal, Nocturngasse?" fragte er verdutzt. Severus lächelte gequält. "Ich denke wenn ich dir das erkläre solltest du dich zuerst hinsetzen."

Eine knappe Stunde später saß ein geschockter Kasai, ein inzwischen etwas weniger gestresster Severus und eine Kisha, die das ganze überhaupt nicht interessierte, im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. "Glaubst du das ich das Richtige getan habe?" fragte Severus nach einer Weile des Schweigens nachdenklich. In seinem Inneren wusste er das es das einzig Richtige gewesen war, aber er wollte es auch von Kasai hören. Immerhin würde es ihn auch betreffen. Dieser fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und antwortete. "Natürlich war es das richtige. Wie viele Kinder sind es denn?" sagte er dann ruhig. Nach dem ersten Schock kam es ihm schon gar nicht mehr so schlimm vor. Immerhin wollte er schon immer Kinder um sich und mit ihnen arbeiten. Darum war er nun ja auch Lehrer. Ob nun das, oder ein kleines Heim zusammen mit Severus war wirklich wirklich egal. Nein eigentlich gefiel ihm die Idee mit dem Heim sogar wesentlich besser.

"Insgesamt sind es zwölf, allerdings weiß ich von sieben das sie noch Verwandte haben. Das Ministerium hatte es nur so eilig sie abzuschieben das sie das wohl übersehen haben. Ich habe den Familien direkt von der Winkelgasse aus Eulen geschickt. Die Antworten müssten bis morgen hier ankommen. Die restlichen fünf Kinder haben niemanden mehr. Zwei Jungen, Jonathan und Zacharias Zabini, sowie drei Mädchen, Alexa Soranov, Tatjana Rickard und Severa Mc Nair." Kasai seufzte. Fünf hörte sich für den Anfang doch um einiges leichter an als zwölf. "Und die Kleine ist wirklich deine Patentochter?" fragte er dann. Severus nickte. "Ja, ich habe sie aber nur einmal gesehen. Ihre Mutter ist als der Krieg in voller Kraft ausbrach mit ihr spurlos verschwunden. Ihre Leiche wurde nach einer Schlacht in den Trümmern eines Hauses gefunden, Severa blieb verschwunden. Ich dachte sie wäre tot..." erklärte Severus und musste lächeln. Die Kleine war ihm als er sich ihr vorgestellt hatte sofort weinend um den Hals gefallen. So groß war die Freude und Erleichterung darüber das sie nicht mehr allein war.

Kasai grinste. "Du weißt schon, wir brauchen jetzt nur noch zwei, dann haben wir eine Quiddich Mannschaft..." meinte er. Auf Severus Gesicht hin musste er dann aber wirklich lachen. "Schau nicht so geschockt. Du bist doch der Tränkemeister. Du musst doch wissen das es möglich ist." schmunzelte er dann. Severus schaute ihn noch immer völlig entgeistert an bevor sich auf seinem Gesicht ein zärtliches Lächeln ausbreitete. Kurz darauf wurde Kasai in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verstrickt. "Du siehst in Umstandsroben bestimmt bezaubernd aus..." meinte Severus schließlich lachend bevor er schleunigst die Flucht ergriff.

--------

Die Zeit bis zum Abend verbrachten Severus, Kasai und die drei Snape-Hauselfen damit Snape Manor kindersicher zu machen. Vier Schlafzimmer wurden jeweils mit je drei Himmelbetten ausgestattet, die nichts mit den wackeligen Gestellen gemeinsam hatten die die Kinder bis jetzt kannten. Der Salon wurde in ein Spielzimmer umgewandelt das mit allem möglichen Muggel und Zaubererspielzeug angefüllt wurde, falls das Wetter einmal nicht zum draußen spielen geeignet war und im Speisesaal befand sich jetzt ein riesiger Tisch an dem ohne Probleme fünfzehn Personen Platz fanden. Die Küche und Labor wurden mit Zaubern versehen die jedem unter siebzehn der keine Hauselfe war den Zutritt verweigerten, das gleiche geschah mit einem Teil der Bibliothek. Zuletzt wurde auf Therasse und Garten ein kleiner Kinderspielplatz heraufbeschworen, etwas was wohl nur die älteren die schon um die elf Jahre waren kennen würden.

Abends kehrte Severus zusammen mit Kasai in das Waisenhaus zurück um die Zwölf per Portschlüssel in ihr neues Zuhause zu bringen. Severus hatte bevor er Vormittags gegangen war alle Kinder darüber aufgeklärt was er mit ihnen vor hatte und ihnen erst einmal ein reichliches Essen gezaubert.

Nun standen sie, ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten an sich gedrückt, im Kreis, jeder mit einem Stück des Tischtuches in der Hand, das als Portschlüssel diente. Die Aufregung und auch Angst war deutlich zu spüren.

"Keine Sorge. Das ist nicht schlimm. Und wenn ihr ankommt seid ihr in eurem neuen Zuhause." Beruhigte Kasai die kleine Gruppe. Ein letzter Kontrollblick ob sich auch wirklich alle am Tuch fest hielten und dann wurde der Portschlüssel aktiviert.

Tbc


	7. Im Zeichen der Tiere

Wieder vielen Dank an alle die Reviewed haben! Dashier sollte eigendlich ein Neujahrsgruß werden, hab mich aber wieder verspätet... Also viel Spass beim Lesen und Reviewen!

Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt

Im Zeichen der Tiere

"Emilie!" rief die Frau und nahm das kleine Mädchen in den Arm. Severus stand zusammen mit Kasai einige Meter entfernt und lächelte. Nun, drei Tage nachdem er die Verwandten benachrichtigt hatte, wurde das letzte der sieben Kinder abgeholt. Alle samt waren sie liebevoll von ihren Verwandten begrüßt worden. Auch die kleine Emilie schien da keine Ausnahme zu sein. Ihrer Tante liefen Tränen der Freude über die Wange. Die beiden Männer ließen ihnen einige Minuten für sich und gingen dann langsam zu Frau und Mädchen. Kaum angekommen fand sich erst Severus, dann Kasai in einer Umarmung wieder. "Vielen Dank das sie mir meine Kleine zurück gebracht haben! All die Jahre habe ich gedacht sie wäre wie ihre Eltern ..." Sie brach ab und zog die neunjährige in ihre Arme zurück. Severus war immer wieder gerührt, auch die anderen Onkel, Tanten, Paten oder älteren Geschwister hatten ihnen so herzlich gedankt. Es bedeutete ihm mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte und machte jeden Zweifel darüber zunichte ob er das richtige getan hatte. Lächelnd sah er Kasai in die Augen und nahm dessen Hand in seine. Auch der Andere lächelte glücklich, wenn auch etwas erschöpft. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und sie waren froh das statt zwölf jetzt nur noch fünf Kinder zu hüten waren. Es war nicht so das die kleinen Unfug anstellen würden, ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren eher verschüchtert und verängstigt. Severa hatte schon am ehesten Vertrauen gefasst und war eine große Hilfe dabei die anderen davon zu überzeugen das ihnen hier kein Leid zu gefügt werden würde.

Severus war nach ihrer Ankunft den restlichen Tag damit beschäftigt gewesen den Gesundheitszustand der zwölf zu überprüfen. Die größten Probleme waren Unterernährung und Verletzungen die eindeutig von Prügeln herstammten gewesen. So wütend wie es Severus auch gemacht hatte, so war er doch froh gewesen das keine Lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen oder Anzeichen von Vergewaltigungen zu finden gewesen waren. Die seelischen Wunden würden auch so tief genug sein. So hatte er ihnen nur leichte Heil-, Aufbau- und Beruhigungstränke verabreicht und sie zusammen mit Kasai ins Bett gebracht. Die Nacht war ruhig gewesen, ob es nun an den Beruhigungstränken oder an dem aufregenden Tag gelegen hatte war sich Severus nicht sicher. Schließlich waren auch die beiden in ihr Bett gefallen, nur um bei Sonnenaufgang von mehreren Eulen geweckt zu werden die Nachrichten von den Verwandten brachten. Seit dem waren sie fast ununterbrochen auf den Beinen gewesen. Als erstes hatten sie für alle Kinder Kleidung eingekauft, per Eule. Kasai und Severus waren sich einig gewesen das ein Trip in die Winkelgasse in einer Katastrophe geendet hätte. Und so hatten sie die zwölf mit Hilfe von Magie vermessen und dann die Maße samt Bestellliste zu Madam Malkins geeult. Bereits am Abend waren sechs Eulen schwer beladen auf Snape Manor angekommen und die Kinder hatten freudestrahlend je drei paar Roben, Hosen, Hemden, einen Sommer- sowie Wintermantel und Schuhe und schließlich auch Unterwäsche in Empfang genommen. Severus hatte extra darum gebeten das die Sachen möglichst schnell geliefert wurden, immerhin waren ihre Schützlinge noch immer in den alten, wenn inzwischen auch sauberen Sachen unterwegs.

Nun, nach einem längeren Gespräch mit der Tante Emilies, in dem sie ihr unter anderem wie allen anderen empfohlen hatten mit der kleinen einen Psychologen aufzusuchen, war auch sie in ihr neues Zuhause verschwunden. Die übrigen fünf waren im Garten und machten den kleinen Spielplatz unsicher. Sie hatten es relativ gut verkraftet das die anderen abgeholt wurden.

Kasai zog Severus in seine Arme und genoss den kurzen ruhigen Moment. Auch er bereute es nicht die Kinder hier zu haben. Seine größten Bedenken hatte er wegen Kisha gehabt. Immerhin war die kleine Katze bis jetzt der Mittelpunkt für Sev und ihn gewesen. Er hatte Angst gehabt das sie sich vernachlässigt fühlen würde. Anfangs war sie auch etwas eingeschnappt gewesen, doch das hatte sich geändert als Severus ihr die Aufgabe erteilt hatte, nachts auf die Kinder aufzupassen. Sie steifte nun in Abständen von vier Stunden durch die Schlafzimmer und weckte Severus oder Kasai falls eines der Kinder etwas brauchte. Die drei Mädchen waren inzwischen in ein gemeinsames Zimmer gezogen, genauso wie die beiden Jungen. Die Türen im ganzen Haus waren so verzaubert das sie sich für Kisha automatisch öffneten. Severus hatte der Kleinen eingeschärft nur im Notfall die Küche und das Labor zu betreten. Seit dem war auch Kisha mit der Situation zufrieden und die Kinder liebten die kleine Katzendame abgöttisch.

Gemeinsam schlenderten die beiden Männer zur Terrasse, von der aus sie Jonathan, Zacharias, Severa, Tatjana und Alexa gut im Blick hatten. Dobby brachte ihnen ganz automatisch Tee, wie auch schon den Tag zuvor. Der Hauself und seine Freunde genossen den Trubel sichtlich. Den ganzen Tag wuselten sie im Haus herum um irgendetwas anders zu gestalten oder mit einem der Kinder zu spielen. Sie wollten sogar auf ihren freien Tag verzichten, was Kasai aber strickt verweigert hatte. Die nächsten Wochen würden anstrengend genug werden, da konnten sie es nicht brauchen das ihre übereifrigen Helfer zusammenbrachen. Die drei hatten das leicht pikiert hingenommen, Dobby hatte nur gemurmelt das "Elfen nicht so schnell schlapp machen tun, Sirs".

Severus hatte sich mit dem Rücken an Kasai gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, während der andere seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. Ab und zu tauschten sie ein paar zärtliche Worte oder Berührungen, aber eigentlich genossen sie einfach nur den Frieden der sich trotz allem Rubels in ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.

Bis auf einmal jemand an Severus Robe zupfte.

"Onkel Severus! Onkel Severus! Komm schnell! Das musst du dir anschauen. Da sind Einhörner im Garten!" erklang Severas aufgeregte Stimme. Severus schaute kurz leicht besorgt zu Kasai, bevor sie beide dem kleinen Mädchen folgten.

Als sie um die Ecke des Hauses bogen erblickten sie die kleine Herde von sechs Tieren. Langsam gingen sie näher, während Severa zu den anderen vier lief. Severus und Kasai wussten das sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchten, Einhörner waren gerade gegenüber misshandelten Kindern sehr vorsichtig und zutraulich. Und tatsächlich ließen sich die wunderschönen Geschöpfe bereitwillig streicheln. Die beiden Erwachsenen hielten einige Meter Abstand um die Tiere nicht zu erschrecken. Wenn sie sich sicher fühlten würden sie von selbst kommen. "Schau Sev, Fohlen." Flüsterte Kasai ihm dann plötzlich aufgeregt ins Ohr. Und tatsächlich kamen hinter einem Gebüsch drei kleine, noch goldfarbene Einhornfohlen hervor. Es war eine Seltenheit das Menschen solche zu Gesicht bekamen, da sie von der Herde sehr behütet wurden. Doch die Stuten machten keine Anstalten die kleinen Geschöpfe zurück zu halten als sie anfingen mit den Kindern zu spielen. So wie es schien war es fangen, auch wenn die Vierbeiner dabei einen großen Vorteil hatten. Die Erwachsenen Tiere schauten dem Treiben eine Weile zu bevor sie anfingen zu grasen. Kasai und Severus ließen sich im Gras nieder und beobachten das Schauspiel ungläubig. Sie hatten noch nie davon gehört das Einhörner 'so' engen Kontakt zu Menschen suchten.

Es verging über eine Stunde und die Fohlen hatten sich nach einer Weile in die Wiese gelegt. Jonathan und Tatjana hatten sich wie selbstverständlich an eines davon gekuschelt und schliefen tief und fest. Kasai hatte aus der Ferne jeweils unter und über sie Decken gezaubert, damit sie sich nicht erkälteten. Alexa, Zacharias und Severa hatten es sich auf einer anderen Decke bequem gemacht und spielten mit Bausteinen, während sie interessiert von den beiden anderen Fohlen, die neben ihnen lagen, beobachtet wurden. Ab und zu stubste eines die aufgebauten Klötze um, was zu fröhlichem Gelächter führte. Am liebsten hätte Severus seine Staffelei geholt um diesen Anblick festzuhalten.

'Ich grüße dich Wandelmensch' erklang dann plötzlich eine Stimme in Severus Nähe. Er wandte leicht erschrocken den Kopf in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Kaum zwei Meter entfernt stand eine wunderschöne Einhornstute und sah ihn aus intelligenten Augen an. Langsam stand Severus auf und verbeugte sich leicht. Kasai sah in leicht verwundert an. "Severus was ist los? Sei bitte vorsichtig..." meinte er leise. Severus wandte sich verwundert zu ihm um. "Hast du sie denn nicht sprechen gehört?" nun noch verwunderter schüttelte Kasai leicht den Kopf. Ich hab nur ein leises Wiehern gehört, mehr nicht. Was meinst du mit sprechen?" 'Er kann mich nicht verstehen, Wandelmensch.' Ertönte wieder die Stimme als Severus es Kasai gerade erklären wollte. Sofort wandte er sich wieder der Stute zu. 'Du bist etwas besonderes, darum kannst du mich und meine Schwestern verstehen. Ich bin hier um mit dir über eure Fohlen zu reden.' fuhr sie dann ruhig fort. Severus war völlig erschlagen. Vorsichtig sprach er die Stute an ohne den überraschten Blick Kasais zu bemerken. 'Wie meinst du das? Und was meinst du mit Wandelmensch?' fragte er. Hilfe suchend blickte er zu Kasai, der nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war. "Severus verstehst du sie? Du... du hast nämlich gerade gewiehert..." brachte der brünette erstaunlich ruhig hervor. Severus konnte nur nicken. Ein leises Lachen war von der Stute zu hören. 'Keine Sorge. Meine Herde und ich wollen euch nichts böses. Und auch deine Gabe ist nichts wovor du dich fürchten müsstest. Nur wenige besitzen heute noch die Gabe mit uns zu sprechen wenn sie ihre Fohlenzeit hinter sich gebracht haben.' Severus stutzte. 'Heißt das, das alle Kinder mit euch sprechen können?' Die Stute nickte. 'So ist es, doch sobald sie erwachsen werden vergessen sie diese Gabe und das sie sie benutzt haben. Nun will ich dir deine Fragen beantworten.' fuhr sie geduldig fort. 'Wandelmenschen nennen wir diejenigen unter euch ,die die Gestalt von Magischen Geschöpfen annehmen können. Ich spüre diese Kraft in dir, aber du hast sie noch nie benutzt. Ich werde dir helfen sie zu lenken, wenn du willst.' Severus nickte nur sprachlos. 'Deine andere Frage... Euren Fohlen wurde schlimmes angetan, wir wollen euch helfen ihre Seelen zu heilen. Hier in den Wäldern gibt es viele Geschöpfe auf der Suche nach einem Gefährten. Kommt mit euren Fohlen morgen zum Waldrand, dann können sie sich ihre Gefährten wählen, die sie beschützen und ihnen mit Rat zur Seite stehen, so wie die kleine Moonshine für dich und deinen Partner. Dann werde ich dir auch deine Fähigkeit lehren.' Damit verbeugte sich die Stute vor den verdutzen Männern und schritt davon. Auch die anderen Stuten und die drei Fohlen verschwanden nun in Richtung Wald, sehr zur Enttäuschung der Kinder.

"Severus... was ist gerade passiert?" fragte Kasai überwältigt. Severus lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und atmete tief durch. "Sie will den Kindern Geschöpfe als Gefährten geben... und sie sagt das ich irgendwie die Fähigkeit habe mich in ein magisches Tier zu verwandeln... das will sie mir beibringen..." Er hob den Kopf und schaute dem anderen verwirrt in die Augen. "Aber Kasai ... soweit ich weiß... ist das überhaupt nicht möglich..."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

"Alexa, Severa,Tatjana, Jonathan, Zacharias! Kommt rein, Dobby hat das Abendessen fertig." Rief Kasai vom Balkon aus. Kurz darauf waren die schnellen Schritte von fünf Kindern zu hören. Und zum ersten Mal war bei keinem von ihnen ein trauriges Gesicht zu sehen. Kasai scheuchte den wild durcheinander redenden Haufen in den Speisesaal und konnte sich bei dem Bild, wie sie sich auf das Essen stürzen ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Nun kam auch Severus, der sich das Bild kurz besah und sich dann ganz in seiner alten Lehrerhaltung räusperte. Das allein genügte um die Bande an ihre Tischmanieren zu erinnern. Kasai drückte Severus einen Kuss auf die Lippen und dann setzten auch sie sich.

Nach dem Abendessen brachten sie langsam aber sicher alle ins Bett. Das stellte sich heute als schwieriger heraus, zu viel hatten die Kinder einfach erlebt. Aber um halb acht waren dann alle fünf im Land der Träume. Severus und Kasai hatten es sich im der Bibliothek am Kamin bequem gemacht. "Was glaubst du wirst du als Shapeshifter?" fragte Kasai Sev nachdenklich und sah auf eines der vielen Bilder in dem Buch das sie gefunden hatten. Soweit sie darin lesen konnten waren Shapeshifter auch automatisch Animagi, was bedeutete das Severus zwei Formen haben würde. Nun besahen sie sich die Zeichnungen von bekannten Shapeshiftern um eine Idee davon zu bekommen was Severus morgen erwarten würde. " Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich währe froh wenn eine davon fliegen könnte. Auf dem Besen bin ich nämlich ein absoluter Versager." Schmunzelte Severus und blätterte zur nächsten Seite. Die Abbildung darauf fesselte ihn sofort. "Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich glaube ich hab eine meiner Formen gefunden." Sagte er leicht abwesend und hielt Kasai das Buch hin. Dieser besah sich die Zeichnung. "Wow."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Am nächsten Tag um kurz nach elf machte sich die achtköpfige Gruppe auf zum Waldrand an die Stelle wohin die Einhörner am letzten Tag verschwunden waren. Kisha saß auf Severus Schulter und behielt von da aus die Kinder im Auge, auch wenn beide Männer niemanden aus der kleinen Gruppe unbeobachtet ließen. Schließlich angekommen versammelten sie alle fünf um sich. "Die Einhörner die gestern bei uns zu besuch waren wollten das wir heute hier her kommen." fing Severus an zu erklären. "Die Anführerin hat für jeden von euch ein kleines Geschenk damit ihr euch nicht so einsam fühlt. Ich möchte das ihr aber in unserer Nähe bleibt und nicht in den Wald lauft ohne Kasai, ein erwachsenes Einhorn oder mich. Habt ihr das alle verstanden?" sagte er dann sanft. Eifriges Nicken von allen Seiten. Schließlich hieß es dann nur noch warten, was vor allem den Kindern nun schwer viel. Immerhin hatten sie in ihren Leben nur sehr wenige Geschenke bekommen.

Um kurz vor Mittag raschelte es dann schließlich neben ihnen im Gebüsch. Kurz darauf trat die Stute die am Vortag mit Severus geredet hatte aus dem Grün, gefolgt von den anderen fünf Stuten und den drei Fohlen. 'Es freut mich dich zu sehen Wandelmensch. Lass uns zuerst euren Fohlen ihre Gefährten geben. Danach werde ich mich mit dir befassen.' Sprach sie. Severus wiederholte es für Kasai, der die Stute als einziger nicht verstanden hatte. Die Kinder tuschelten wild miteinander was den ein Gefährte sei doch sie verstummten als auf einmal eine Gruppe verschiedenster Tiere aus dem Wald trat. Severa wandte sich ihrem Paten zu. "Onkel Severus, was heißt Gefährte? Und warum sind da so viele Tiere? Wollen die alle mit uns spielen?" Severus ging neben ihr auf die Knie, auch die anderen hörten nun aufmerksam zu. "Gefährte heißt das jeweils eines der Tiere mit je einem von euch Freundschaft schließen will, so wie Kisha mit Kasai und mir. Es passt dann auf euch auf und ihr seid dann nicht mehr allein, auch wenn wir einmal nicht in der Nähe sind. Und all diese Tiere suchen so einen Freund und wollen schauen ob einer von euch zu ihnen passt." Ein Strahlen ging über ihre Gesichter. Und einer nach dem anderen näherten den rund zwanzig Tieren.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann sprang plötzlich ein rotbraunes Eichhörnchen mit silbernen Schwanz- und Ohrenspitzen zu Jonathan. Sie schauten sich kurz in die Augen, bevor der Junge glücklich lachte und das kleine Tier auf seine Schulter und schließlich auf seinen Kopf kletterte. So erging es nach und nach den anderen vier Kindern ebenfalls. Alexa hatte schließlich einen halbwüchsigen Falken mit goldenen Flügelspitzen, Zacharias einen jungen Wolf mit zwei Schweifen, Tatjana ein in allen regenbogenfarben schillerndes Frettchen und Severa war nun stolze Besitzerin eines jungen Silberfuchses. Alle diese Tiere waren eindeutig mit magischen Kräften, wie die Anführerin der Einhörner ihnen versicherte. Doch auch sie konnte ihnen nicht sagen welche. Eine Fähigkeit erfuhren sie schon wenige Minuten später, als die Kinder anfingen fangen zu spielen, denn jedesmal wenn der kleine Silberfuchs beinahe gefangen war wurde er plötzlich unsichtbar.

'Wandelmensch' Severus riss seine Augen von dem Bild der spielenden Kinder los. Er nickte und flüsterte Kasai noch schnell ins Ohr das er nun zum 'Unterricht' gehen würde. Kasai lachte leise und küsste ihn noch einmal. Dann machten sich Severus und die Stute auf in den Wald. 'Wie darf ich euch eigentlich nennen?' fragte Severus nach einer Weile. Er hatte es langsam satt immer 'das Einhorn' zu ihr zu sagen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. 'Man nennt mich Sheila' antwortete sie und Severus war sich sicher das sie lächelte. Er nickte. 'Und mich Severus.' Der Rest des Weges verlief schweigend. Schließlich kamen sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung an. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Kopfes wies sie ihn an sich auf einen Baumstumpf in der Mitte der Lichtung zu setzen. Dann trat sie vor ihn. 'Ich werde deine Kräfte erwecken. Alles was du dann tun musst ist dich zu entspannen und deine mentalen Schilde zu dämpfen. Die Lichtung ist beschützt, uns kann nichts passieren.' Severus nickte und schloss die Augen. Langsam beruhigte er seine Atmung bis er fast in eine Trance fiel. Er spürte wie jemand in seinen Geist eindrang und ließ seine Schilde so niedrig wie möglich während er die fremde Magie mit seinem inneren Auge verfolgte. Sie schien irgendetwas zu suchen. Severus wusste nicht wie lang es dauerte bis sich plötzlich etwas veränderte. Ein Kibbeln breitete sich plötzlich in seinen ganzen Körper aus und er spürte wie sich etwas veränderte, wie er sich veränderte. Dann war es vorbei und er schlug die Augen auf.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kasai hatte nach einer Weile Decken auf der Wiese ausgebreitet und das mitgebrachte Essen darauf angerichtet. Und kaum war er fertig kamen auch seine Schützlinge und ihre Tiere. Diesmal aßen sie von Anfang an gesittet und machten es sich danach auf Decken in der Sonne bequem, jeder mit seinem neuen Gefährten. Auch Kasai machte es sich mit Kisha auf dem Schoß gemütlich, Severus war nun schon fast zwei Stunden weg und langsam machte sich Unruhe in ihm breit. Um sich zu beruhigen schloss er die Augen und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen, bis plötzlich etwa seine Nase kitzelte. "Kisha, lass das." Motze er leise, doch das Kitzeln stoppte nicht. Es schien fast so als würde etwas auf ihm krabbeln... Kasai schlug die Augen auf und schielte auf seine Nasenspitze. "Na ist es bequem da?" fragte er belustigt. Auf seiner Nase saß ein Schwalbenschwanz der langsam seine Flügel auf und ab schwang. Kasai wollte den Schmetterling gerade vorsichtig verscheuchen als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

"Severus? Bist das du?" fragte er, nicht wirklich daran glaubend. Doch der Schmetterling erhob sich und flog auf ca. einen Meter Höhe. Dort erschien dann kurz darauf ein lächelnder Severus, der sofort in Kasais Arme gezogen wurde. Der Brünette lachte glücklich. "Ein Schmetterling? Das wäre das letzte womit ich gerechnet hätte!" sagte er. Severus grinste. "Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst das du vielleicht einfach zuschlägst, als ich mich auf deine Nase gesetzt habe. Ein Glück das du so tierlieb bist." Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. "Ich bin mal gespannt was du hierzu sagst..." damit schloss er die Augen. Wenige Sekunden später wurden Kasais Augen groß.

Vor ihm stand ein prächtiger schwarzer Pegasus.

Sein Aufkeuchen machte auch die fünf Kinder auf sie aufmerksam. Staunend traten sie näher. "Dürfen wir ihn streicheln?" fragte Jonathan ihn schüchtern. Kasai nickte schmunzelnd. Vorsichtig traten die Kinder näher an den fast zwei Meter hohen Hengst der die Streicheleinheiten geduldig über sich ergehen ließ. Er wieherte einmal leise und Kasai sah sich um, nur um zu sehen wie sich die Einhornstute mit ihrer Herde in den Wald zurück zog.

"Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir nach Hause gehen. Wenn ihr wollt darf jeder ein kleines Stück reiten." schlug Kasai vor und ignorierte den pikierten Blick den der Hengst ihm zu warf. Er würde es heute Abend wieder gut machen. Nun hieß es erst einmal die begeisterte Kinderschar nach Hause zu bringen.

TBC

Bin ganz stolz, sagt mir wie ihrs fandet!

Eure Suikaseverin


	8. Mein Haus, mein Job, mein Ehemann

Da bin ich wieder. Es hat mal wieder furchtbar lang gedauert... tut mir leid...

Dann mal eine Statistik: (Nein ich versuche nicht zwanghaft das Kap länger erscheinen zu lassen als es in Wirklichkeit ist) Diese Geschichte hat inzwischen 1054 Hits und 18 Reviews. #freu#

Nun gleich die nächste Gemeinheit. Wir nähern uns hier langsam dem Ende. Ich denke das es noch ein, maximal zwei Kapitel werden.

Einen herzlichen Dank an meine neuen Kollegen (jep ich hab nen neuen Job) auf Station C4 die mein PMS geduldig ertragen. #lol# (PMS: Poisen Master Syndrom)

Abhaya, mimaja, brauni, teddy172: Vielen Dank das ihr immer wieder reviewed. Freue mich jedes mal wieder rießig.

**Mein Haus, mein Job, mein Ehemann...**

Severus fand sich kaum eine Woche später mit Magnifico Fernanda in dessen Residenz wieder. Er wurde durch die Licht durchfluteten Hallen geführt in denen seine Bilder ausgestellt werden sollten, während sie die Gästelisten besprachen. Neben den ausgewählten Gästen die Fernanda für eine beginnende Karriere empfohlen hatte wurden auch die Lehrer Hogwarts, einige wichtige Leute des Ministeriums und Kasais Familie eingeladen. Severus hatte darauf bestanden das besondere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen wurden um seine Bilder und die Residenz zu schützen. Das hatte natürlich zur Folge dass er erklären musste warum.

"Die Lehrerschaft Hogwarts kann mich ungefähr genauso gut leiden wie seinerzeit Voldemort. Es könnte durchaus passieren, das sie versuchen Gemälde zu beschädigen oder mich anzugreifen, ohne darauf zu achten wo sie sind oder was sie dabei noch beschädigen." erläuterte Severus möglichst gelassen. Fernanda warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also? Sie wurden dort misshandelt? Aber warum wollen sie diese Leute dann einladen?" fragte er dann aufgebracht. Doch die Wut war nicht gegen Severus gerichtet. Severus lächelte ihn gequält an. "Ja die Gerüchte stimmen... . Warum ich sie einladen will kann ich ihnen nicht genau sagen. Ein Teil von mir hofft das wenigstens ein paar von ihnen sich für mich freuen werden, ein anderer will ihnen zeigen dass ich mich von ihnen nicht habe zerstören lassen und wieder ein anderer freut sich einfach nur auf ihre dummen Gesichter, wenn sie erfahren wer diese Gemälde erschaffen hat." endete er dann schmunzelnd. Seine Geschäftspartner schüttelte in einer Art und Weise den Kopf die ihn stark an Albus Dumbledore erinnerte wenn dieser sich über ihn amüsiert hatte.

"Und was verbirgt sich hinter der Einladung an ihre Schwiegereltern?" zuerst wusste Severus nicht wen er damit meinte, dann schoss ihm die Röte in die Wangen. "Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet." meinte er verlegen. Fernanda lachte. "Nun, ich denke, dass das nur eine Frage der Zeit sein dürfte. Die Liebe zwischen ihnen beiden ist ja fast greifbar." Er konnte sich ein leises Lachen beim Anblick Severus' Gesichtsfarbe nicht verkneifen. "Den Grund kann ich ihnen sofort zeigen." kam Severus auf die ursprüngliche Frage zurück. Er zog ein kleines Paket aus einer geschützten Tasche seines Umhangs und vergrößerte es. Bevor er die schützende Verpackung entfernte wandte er sich noch mal Fernanda zu. "Das ist das Bild, das ich als Höhepunkt der Ausstellung präsentieren will. Sie sagten, es solle sich von den anderen abheben und mir etwas bedeuten." Damit ließ er die Verpackung verschwinden. Zum Vorschein kam das Bild das er von Kasai gemalt hatte. "Kasais Eltern haben ihn enterbt als er sich eingestanden hat dass er schwul ist. Ich will dass sie sehen, dass er auch ohne sie gut klar kommt und glücklich ist."

Doch Fernanda hatte ihn da auf eine Idee gebracht... .

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"Kinder, bitte seid brav und tut das was Dobby euch sagt. Wenn ihr eure Übungen fertig habt könnt ihr draußen spielen gehen." Severus stand vor der fünfköpfigen Gruppe und sah sie streng an. Oder so streng wie es ihm möglich war. Er konnte seinen Kleinen gegenüber nicht wirklich streng sein, was diese auch wussten, aber es nicht ausnutzten. Gehorsam nickten die Fünf und verabschiedeten sich dann für den Nachmittag von ihrem Pflegevater. Dieser machte sich auf den Weg auf den Balkon, wo er schon von einem Mann und einer inzwischen halbwüchsigen Katzendame erwartet wurde. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes war Severus in seine besten Roben gehüllt, so wie auch Kasai. Kisha saß stolz auf der Schulter des Brünetten, auch sie war hübsch gemacht worden. Ihr schwarz-weiß gestreiftes Fell glänzte in der Sonne und ihr buschiger Schwanz hing entspannt herunter. Um ihren Hals trug sie ein grünes Halsband, das wunderbar zu ihren Augen passte und auf das sie ziemlich stolz zu sein schien.

"Wenn ihr soweit seid können wir los." meinte Severus und nach dem Nicken seines Gegenübers apparierte er vor die Tore der Fernandischen Residenz. Kasai der kurz darauf hinter ihm erschien trat neben ihn und zusammen gingen sie den mit Marmor gepflasterten Weg zur Haustür hinauf. Noch bevor sie die Türglocke betätigen konnten wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet und Fernanda bat sie herein. "Gut dass sie da sind! Die ersten Gäste kommen in einer halben Stunde. Und das ist wohl die junge Dame die ihnen als Model gedient hat!" Kisha schien sich förmlich aufzuplustern. Und unter den Streicheleinheiten des Kunstkritikers vergaß sie sogar dass sie noch immer auf Kasais Schulter saß. Als sie sich wohlig schnurrend der streichelnden Hand entgegen reckte verlor sie den Halt und wäre wohl alles anderes als elegant gelandet, wenn Kasai sie nicht fest gehalten hätte. "Das hat man davon wenn man so eitel ist. Pass auf das du heute nicht zertreten wirst, es wird wohl ziemlich voll werden." neckte Severus die junge Katze. Diese hob beleidigt ihr Näschen und ignorierte für die nächste viertel Stunde die Männer um sie herum.

Fernanda führte die beiden Männer durch die Ausstellung und die angrenzenden Räume in denen es Erfrischungen gab. "Mir war gar nicht bewusst wie groß das hier werden würde. Es kam mir gar nicht so vor das es so viele Bilder sind." Sagte Severus schließlich überwältigt, was ihn ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln des Veranstalters einbrachte. "Das geht den meisten so. Aber keine Sorge, am Ende des heutigen Tages werden nur noch wenige Bilder hier sein. Ich kenne meine Gäste, sie werden sich um ihre Werke prügeln." Dann sah er auf seine Uhr. "Ach! Schon so spät! Ab mit ihnen in den Nebenraum da hinten. Wir wollen ja nicht die Überraschung verderben. Husch!" Lachend und nun auch schon ziemlich nervös verschwanden Severus, Kasai und Kisha in dem gemütlichen Sitzbereich. Nun hieß es warten.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Der große Moment war gekommen. Severus, Kasai und Kisha standen hinter der kleinen Bühne die neben dem Portrait von Kasai aufgebaut war. Sie hörten wie Fernanda die Gäste auf die Präsentation des Höhepunktes vorbereitete. Aufgeregtes Flüstern war zu hören und dann ein Rascheln als das verhüllende Tuch entfernt wurde. Kurz herrschte absolute Stille und Severus blieb das Herz stehen. Krampfhaft hielt er Kasais Hand umklammert. Doch dann durchbrach ein Sturm der Begeisterung die Stille. Lautes Klatschen übertönte alles und Severus konnte nicht anders als Kasai vor Erleichterung zu küssen.

Dann drang Fernandas Stimme durch den Applaus, der Kasai hinaus auf die Bühne bat. "Applaus bitte für das Model für dieses herausragende Gemälde und gleichzeitig den Ehegatten unseres Künstlers. Kasai Miré!" Und applaudieren taten sie. Severus konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als er den Ehemann-Kommentar hörte. Da wollte wohl jemand nachhelfen. "Jetzt geh du raus Kisha. Sollst ja auch deine Belohnung bekommen, dafür, dass du so schön Model gestanden hast." Damit schickte Severus die Katzendame hinaus auf die Bühne wo sie auch kurz vorgestellt wurde. Und dann war es soweit. Fernanda kündigte ihn an. Einmal atmete er noch tief durch, dann trat er hinter dem schützenden Vorhang hervor. "Ich darf ihnen vorstellen: Den Künstler, der all diese Meisterwerke geschaffen hat. Viele von ihnen werden ihn kennen. Er hat großen Verdienst daran, das der dunkle Lord nicht mehr unter uns weilt. Wenn ich um ihren Beifall bitten darf: Severus Snape!"

Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Durch den Begeisterungssturm der nun hoch kochte war nur ein wütendes Fauchen zu hören und ihm nächsten Moment flog ein Fluch auf Severus zu. Es war nur seinen schnellen Reflexen zu verdanken dass er nicht von dem Strahl getroffen wurde der verdächtig wie ein Crucio aussah. Sofort verstummte der Raum. Auroren hatten sich auf die Person gestürzt die den Fluch gesprochen hatte. Und als sie in eine stehende Position gezerrt wurde ging ein Aufkeuchen durch die Reihen. Minerva McGonagall starrte wütend zu Severus hinauf. "Du dreckiger Abschaum! Wie kannst du es nur wagen! Haben wir dir denn nicht klar gemacht, dass du nichts wert bist! Du solltest wie all die anderen Todesser verrotten..." Ein Stillezauber brachte sie zu schweigen. Severus rappelte sich mit Hilfe von Kasai wieder auf. Dann trat er von der Bühne herunter und auf die Schulleiterin zu. "Mrs. McGonagall, ich denke es wird Zeit das wir das hier ein für alle Male klar stellen... Ich habe zwanzig Jahre meines Lebens damit verbracht, mich von diesem Monster demütigen und verfluchen zu lassen, um Leben zu retten. Ich habe Tag und Nacht an Tränken und Giften gegen den dunklen Lord gearbeitet. Ich wurde zwei Wochen gefoltert, weil ich ein Spion war. Und soll ich ihnen etwas verraten? Ich habe es geschafft, in all diesen Jahren nur einen einzigen Menschen zu töten. Können sie das von sich auch sagen?" Severus atmete tief durch. "Und falls es sie interessiert. Dieses Mädchen habe ich nur deswegen getötet um sie von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen." Damit trat er an ihr vorbei und verließ den Raum. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr dort bleiben, sonst würde er ersticken an all dem Hass und der Verzweiflung.

Severus wusste nicht wie lang er am Fenster gestanden hatte als er umgedreht und in die Arme genommen wurde. Zitternd ließ er sich in Kasais Umarmung sinken. Alles was ihn zu erdrücken gedroht hatte fiel in diesem Moment von ihm ab. Es war vorbei. Er war frei von all dem was sie ihm in Hogwarts angetan hatten. McGonagall so gegenüber zu treten war eine Befreiung gewesen. Ob es irgendetwas änderte war ihm egal. Er würde eh nie wieder an diese Schule zurückkehren. "Du weißt dass mich das meinen Job gekostet hat?" witzelte Kasai. Severus kicherte leise und zog seinen Geliebten zu sich hinunter. "Wenn du willst, kann ich dich ja bezahlen..." Damit küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich.

Das Buffet war bereits eröffnet als die beiden zurück in den Raum traten. Schnell wurden sie bemerkt und Severus bekam den Applaus, der ihm zuvor von der Schulleiterin gestohlen worden war. Lächelnd schritten sie Hand in Hand auf Fernanda zu, sich auf dem Weg immer wieder mit Gästen unterhaltend. Schließlich kamen sie beim Hausherrn an, der Beide auch prompt in die Arme schloss. "Wunderbar dass ihr noch hier seid. Ich hatte schon befürchtet dieser Vorfall hätte euch zur Abreise bewegt. Falls es euch interessiert, die alte Hexe darf sich auf eine komplette Untersuchung dessen gefasst machen was in Hogwarts passiert ist. Ich denke die Schule wird bald eine neue Leitung brauchen. Einige der Lehrer sind sofort abgereist, aber der größte Teil lässt dir, Severus, ihre aufrichtigen Entschuldigungen ausrichten. Ich habe sie trotzdem gebeten zu gehen um dich nicht noch mehr aufzuregen." fasste er die Ereignisse seit ihrem Verschwinden zusammen.

Severus nickte und wechselte dann das Thema während sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Buffet machten. "Wie sieht es mit meinen Bildern aus? Haben sich schon Käufer gefunden?" Fernanda lachte. "Ob sich schon jemand gefunden hat? Mein lieber Severus, es sind bereits alle bis auf Kasais Portrait verkauft. Und das hätte Spitzenpreise eingebracht, wenn es zum Verkauf stehen würde. Es haben sich schon vor dem Finale viele Käufer gefunden, aber nachdem sie wussten WER der Künstler war, konnten sich meine Angestellten vor Angeboten kaum noch retten. Sie haben heute ein schönes Vermögen gemacht, Severus. Wohin soll ich denn den Gewinn transferieren?" Severus war kurz sprachlos. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dann lächelte er. "Wenn es möglich ist, würde ich das Geld gern in fünf gleichen Teilen, auf diese Verließe aufteilen. Das sind die unserer Pflegekinder. Wir haben mehr als genug Geld." Fernanda nickte und gab den Umschlag mit den Verliesnummern an einen seiner Angestellten weiter der gleich loseilte um alles so zu erledigen wie gesagt. Dann wandte er sich Kasai zu. "Ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass ihre Eltern meiner Einladung nicht nachgekommen sind." Kasai nickte. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so. Es würde reichen wenn diese durch die Zeitungen von seiner Liason mit Severus erfuhren. Morgen würden alle wichtigen Zeitungen von der Ausstellung berichten. Dann konnte er immer noch auf eine Reaktion hoffen. Er spürte wie Severus seine Hand drückte und war dankbar für diese Unterstützung.

"Wo ist eigentlich Kisha?" Fragte Severus dann plötzlich. Er hatte die kleine Katze seid der Präsentation nicht mehr gesehen. "Die genießt die Streicheleinheiten der weiblichen Gäste. Falls ihr mal Abnehmer für Katzennachwuchs braucht, sehe ich da wohl keine Probleme." scherzte Fernanda und deute auf eine kleine Sitzgruppe in der sich vor allem Frauen versammelt hatten. Und inmitten der prachtvollen Roben lag die Katzendame und ließ sich streicheln. Sie schien bemerkt zu haben dass sie beobachtet wurde, kurz sah sie sich im Raum um und als sie Severus und Kasai entdeckte sprang sie fröhlich auf die Beiden zu. Kurz darauf saß sie laut schnurrend auf Severus Schulter und schmiegte ihr Köpfchen an dessen Wange bevor sie dasselbe mit Kasai machte. "Na, du genießt den Ruhm ja ganz schön, Kleine. Das kommt davon wenn man so niedlich ist." zog Severus sie auf. 'Bist doch nur eifersüchtig' antwortete ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er erstarrte. "Warst das gerade du?" Fragte er Kisha. Die mauzte. 'Wer wohl sonst? Wurde ja Zeit das du mich endlich hörst.' Die Stimme klang ziemlich amüsiert. Dann rollte sie sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen und schloss die Augen. Severus sah zu Kasai. Dieser schien schien ihr Gespräch nicht mitbekommen zu haben, also widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen. Heute würde ihn nichts mehr schocken können.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Es war schon dunkel als sie nach Hause kamen. Kisha verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf zu ihrer Kontrollrunde und dann zu ihrem Körbchen. Severus und Kasai standen Arm in Arm auf der Terrasse und schauten in die Sterne. Ab und zu stahlen sie sich den ein oder anderen Kuss oder schmiegten sich aneinander.

Severus küsste den Mann neben sich zärtlich. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich glücklich. "Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er leise. Doch anstatt sich dann wieder in die Arme des anderen zu schmiegen trat er einen Schritt von diesem weg. Kasai war nach seinem Liebesgeständnis wie erstarrt und schien erst langsam zu verstehen was Severus gesagt hatte. Dieser lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich so sehr und möchte mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Du hast mich in den letzten Monaten glücklicher gemacht als ich in meinem ganzen Leben je war. Ich will mit dir diese Kinder großziehen und noch viele mehr. Und ich will mit dir alt werden." Severus sank auf die Knie. Mit einer Hand griff er in seine Robentasche und zog eine Schmuckschatulle hervor. Diese öffnete er und streckte sie seinem Gegenüber sanft lächelnd entgegen. "Bitte. Heirate mich."

TBC

Nun will ich was ihr davon haltet. Auch von denjenigen die sonst vielleicht nicht reviewen.


	9. Epilog

Nun ist es so weit. Meine erste Geschichte hat ihr letztes Kapitel erreicht. Ich kann ohne zu lügen behaupten dass ich stolz darauf bin wie sie sich gemacht hat. Auch wenn der Anfang etwas holprig war. Vielen Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer und natürlich an meine Mutter (Beta) die mir hierzu überhaupt ermutigt hat. Nun werde ich mich erst einmal "Heal my soul" widmen. Und einer neuen Geschichte die bereits in Planung ist "Give me wings". Nun viel Spass beim lesen und reviewen.

Epilog

_Severus küsste den Mann neben sich zärtlich. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich glücklich. "Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er leise. Doch anstatt sich dann wieder in die Arme des anderen zu schmiegen trat er einen Schritt von diesem weg. Kasai war nach seinem Liebesgeständnis wie erstarrt und schien erst langsam zu verstehen was Severus gesagt hatte. Dieser lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich so sehr und möchte mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Du hast mich in den letzten Monaten glücklicher gemacht als ich in meinem ganzen Leben je war. Ich will mit dir diese Kinder großziehen und noch viele mehr. Und ich will mit dir alt werden." Severus sank auf die Knie. Mit einer Hand griff er in seine Robentasche und zog eine Schmuckschatulle hervor. Diese öffnete er und streckte sie seinem Gegenüber sanft lächelnd entgegen. "Bitte. Heirate mich."_

Sieben Jahre später

"Papa! Daddy!" schallte es über das Gleis 9 3/4 und Zacharias und Tatjana, beide mittlerweile 16 Jahre kamen zusammen mit ihren "Geschwistern" Jonathan, 15 Jahre, Alexa und Severa, 14 Jahre auf ein Paar in der Nähe der Absperrung zu gerannt. Diese nahmen ihre Kinder der Reihe nach in den Arm, was sich bei dem Schwarzhaarigen aufgrund eines runden Babybauches als etwas schwieriger herausstellte. "Daddy, wie geht es dir? Solltest du dich nicht ausruhen?" schalt Severa ihren Adoptivvater auch gleich. Dieser lächelte nur vergnügt. "Keine Sorge. Wenn es losgehen sollte muss ich nur den Portschlüssel nach Skt. Mungos aktivieren. Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich es verpassen wollen, wenn meine Kleinen nach Hause kommen." damit löste sich Severus aus der Umarmung seiner Tochter und warf einen Blick, der dem des "Professor Snape" sehr nahe kam, auf einen jungen Mann der hinter Severa stand. "Und wer ist dieser junge Herr?" Kasai neben fing leise an zu kichern.

Der Junge schien sich schnell wieder zu fangen, trat einen Schritt vor und nahm Severas Hand in seine. "Mein Name ist Darian Malfoy und ich bin der Freund ihrer Tochter, Sir." antwortete er mit eindeutigem Stolz in der Stimme. Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Sind sie in irgend einer Weise mit Draco Malfoy verwandt?" fragte er. Eigentlich konnte es nicht sein das sein Patenkind schon einen Sprössling in dem Alter dieses Jungen hatte. Dann hätte er schon in der Schule schwanger sein müssen. Doch Darian bestätigte seine Vermutung. "Ich bin sein und Harry Potters Sohn, Sir. Und um ihrer Frage vorzubeugen, ich bin 14, wie ihre Tochter. Es gibt Dinge die ihnen und den anderen Lehrern damals in Hogwarts wohl entgangen sind." schmunzelte er. Severus schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. "Woher wussten sie..." " weil ich ihn auf deine wahrscheinliche Fragen vorbereitet habe, Onkel Sev." unterbrach Severus eine bekannte, wenn auch etwas ältere Stimme als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er drehte sich um und zog kurz darauf den grinsenden Blonden in seine Arme. Erst als er seinen lang verschwunden Patensohn wieder aus seinen Armen entließ bemerkte er den schwarzen Schopf, der sich neben den Sohn seines Patenkindes gestellt hatte.

"Mister Potter. So sehr es mich freut sie und Draco wohlauf zu sehen, würden sie mir bitte erklären wie sie es fertig gebracht haben meinen Patensohn, im zarten Alter von 16 zu schwängern?" Der Bezwinger Voldemorts duckte seinen Kopf als er die strenge Stimme seines ehemaligen Lehrmeisters hörte und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. "Was war das bitte?" Fragte Severus nach, noch immer in Lehrerpose. Hinter ihm fingen neben Kasai nun auch seine Kinder an zu kichern.

"Zaubertränkeunfall." wiederholte Harry und starrte auf seine Fußspitzen. Severus stöhnte gequält. "Hätte es mir ja denken können. Nur sie sind in der Lage aus Versehen einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank zu brauen." Dann trat er zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler und reichte ihm mit einem Lächeln die Hand. "Nun kommen sie. Ich will nach Hause und wissen wo sie und Draco sich die letzten zehneinhalb Jahre rumgetrieben haben. Und außerdem bringen mich meine Füße um." Damit schob er den nun völlig fassungslosen Potter und seinen Gatten in Richtung Ausgang. Der Rest folgte amüsiert.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

"Arrrg! Ich hab die Schnauze voll! Ich geh jetzt heim, macht doch allein weiter!" schrie Severus und wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig von Kasai auf das Bett zurück gedrückt bevor er ernsthafte Anstallten machen konnte sich zu erheben. "Schatz, halt noch ein bisschen durch. Nur noch ein paar Wehen und du hast es geschafft. Du machst das so wundervoll." versuchte der ziemlich gestresste Brünette den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich zu besänftigen. Doch dieser schrie gerade wieder unter einer Presswehe auf und zerquetschte Kasai die Hand. Kurz darauf war noch ein Schrei zu hören, nicht weniger leiser, allerdings viel willkommener.

Der Heiler wickelte das schreiende Bündel in saubere Tücher und legte es dem völlig erschöpften Severus auf die Brust. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Severus. Es ist ein gesundes, kleines Mädchen."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Ein kleines Mädchen von knapp einem halben Jahr krabbelte neben einem schwarz-weiß gestreiften Kätzchen her das sich davon aber nicht stören ließ. Beobachtet wurden die zwei von drei Augenpaaren. Severus und Kasai die ihren jüngsten Sprössling stolz beobachteten und Kisha, nicht weniger stolz auf ihr Kleines. Severa und die anderen waren wieder in Hogwarts was das ganze Haus um einiges ruhiger machte. Ab und zu schauten Harry und Draco, beide Patenonkel von der kleinen Salia Snape, vorbei und leisteten der kleinen Familie Gesellschaft. Dann waren da auch noch die Einhörner, die regelmäßig vorbeikamen und sich an dem Gemüse im Garten gütlich taten. Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen der junge Moonshinekater den sich Kisha geschnappt hatte. Dieser lebte in einem Dorf das nur wenige Kilometer entfernt der Lichtung entstanden war. Allerdings war er keiner für feste Bindungen und so erledigte Kisha die Kätzchenerziehung alleine. Was sie aber nicht zu stören schien. Es fanden sich ja auch für sie einige Babysitter in Form von regenbogenfarbenen Frettchen, unsichtbaren Füchsen und den restlichen Tieren, die nicht mit ihren Gefährten nach Hogwarts gehen konnten.

Was im Ganzen zu bedeuten hatte das es eigentlich nie langweilig wurde. Nachdem sich Severus von der Schwangerschaft und Geburt erholt hatte, hatte er sich wieder seiner Kunst gewidmet. Inzwischen waren seine Bilder in der ganzen Zaubererwelt berühmt und begehrt. Also veranstaltete er einmal im Jahr eine Ausstellung, so hatte er dennoch genug Zeit für seine Familie und Freunde. Kasai hatte die Jahre vor Salias Geburt als Schulleiter in Hogwarts gearbeitet. Eine Stelle die ihm nach der Verhaftung McGonagalls und einiger anderer Lehrer überraschend angeboten worden war. Das letzte halbe Jahr war er dann in Mutterschaftsurlaub gegangen. Denn kurz nachdem Salia zur Welt kam stellten sich bei ihm eindeutige Schwangerschaftssymptome ein. Niemand wusste wie das passiert war, da Kasai nie den Trank genommen hatte und auch Severus seine Unschuld beteuerte.

Und so erblickte fast acht Jahre nachdem sich Severus und Kasai unter der Weide am See begegnet waren ein kleiner Junge namens Albus Snape das Licht der Welt und Severus war sich sicher das sein Mentor und Adoptivvater neben ihm gestanden und gelächelt hatte.

Er hatte es versucht. Und er hatte gewonnen.

Ende und Anfang.

Danke eure Suika Severin

R&R


End file.
